


Contrasts

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Steven, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Omega Lars, PRE AND POST REVIVAL, Spoilers for Episode: s05e25 Legs From Here To Homeworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven and Lars live in a world, where gems employ omega/alpha/beta dynamics, but humans don't. The two have always had a thing for each other, but only admitted it to themselves shortly before Lars' death. After Lars dies however and Steven's real identity is unveiled, it messes with their relationship, which already had enough uncertainties and problems as is! Lars suddenly feels way different towards the other boy and has the suspicion the gem's magic is to blame...





	1. Before his death

**Author's Note:**

> For Icecold_2, who had the idea for this recently! <3

~~Pre Lars' kidnapping, a random Saturday morning~~

Steven lay on his bed, whining dramatically. Pearl, who had just awoken him a few minutes ago, asked him then "What's the matter, hm? Are you ill?" She knew it was irrational- Steven never did. She also knew, what was wrong. 

"Yes- No! I-I don't  _know_! I have this weird  _craving_ again... It's so strong, it almost hurts!" he admitted, hugging a cookie-cat plushy of his.

"Hm... Can't you describe it any better?" she inquired and played dumb. He had had these feelings for a few months now and their appearances became more and more.

He sighed, as he had told her a million times before! "I don't know- I fell like... Something- no,  _someone_ is missing! L-Like someone I really like! I-It kind of helps to hold cookie-cat, though. Do you think, I could be missing mom? But it never felt like this before!" he frowned and held the plushy closer. He saw all his other friends regularly, so there was no one he could miss!

Oh stars. She held her mouth shut again for a few seconds, before coming up with a sufficient explanation, that didn't involve Pink Diamond. She couldn't keep it secret much longer. Steven was suffering, she knew! "Steven... You are craving a  _mate_ , that's what is going on here," she finally admitted.

"A-A mate?" he cocked his head. 

"Yes. Gems have mates usually. It's not like the way humans marry or love each other- Mates are for life and are inseparable for the most part. Some hardly manage _not_ to fuse, as they are so close," she started explaining and sat down on the edge of the small 'Rose Quartz'.

His eyes went wide "Are Sapphire and Ruby mates then?! Who else is mates?" They had to be- they hardly unfused! This sounded so awesome! He wanted to love someone so much as well! Well, he loved a certain someone already...

She nodded "Yes, they are. You wouldn't know most of them, Steven. B-But I guess, Yellow and Blue Diamond are mates..." Lots of the former Crystal Gems had been mates, but they were all dead now...

"Was dad mom's mate, too?" he wanted to know.

Pearl obviously cringed and looked hurt. "N-No... Gems can't become mates with humans. T-They can't even become mates with any gem, either. There are certain  _requirements_ for it. You see, there are three types of gems. There are omegas, who are really submissive and docile, generally loving and caring. There are also alphas, who are very dominant, strong, bold and possessive. Those two fit together quite well! Then there are betas, who are neither submissive nor dominant. They fit together fairly well with the other two, but no too good. Betas usually mate other betas. Alphas and omegas can't mate their own kind however, at least mostly. This doesn't mean though, that any omega will automatically be able to mate with any alpha- that would be too easy. The couple has to genuinely love each other as well! It won't work otherwise..." she whispered the last part. That's how she had found out, Pink had not  _really_ loved her... she had been nothing, but a regular servant to her...

"And how do I find out, what type of gem they are?" he frowned. He was kind of sad already, as his special someone could not become his eternal mate...

She went on to say "Gems like Pearls are always omegas, while Diamonds are always alphas. The others are random. You can tell by the way they act sometimes, but that isn't always reliable. Alphas and omegas can  _smell_ each other, though. Betas not so much, they have to find out another way."

"And what am I?" he asked. He couldn't smell himself! But he could tell Pearl and Ruby were different from other gems....

Again, her hands were in front of her mouth for a split second. She managed to tell him however afterwards "You are an alpha. But one can hardly smell or see it. I assume it is less obvious, because you are a hybrid. Now- You really have to eat your breakfast! It's getting cold..." She didn't want to talk more about this!

"W-Wait- one last thing! How do I get someone to be my mate?" he quickly held her arm, preventing her escape.

She blushed slightly "Oh Steven... Trust me, it won't come to that. Who would you even mate with? But if you  _have_ to know: You have to sleep with the other." Really, there weren't any viable candidates on Earth! She didn't want to, Amethyst neither and Peridot had her eyes on Lapis already. And  _Diamonds_ couldn't just mate  _anyone_! The hybrid got red as a tomato at that and quickly ran downstairs to eat something.

~~A few hours later~~

He was still  _craving_. What was he supposed to do about that? He wanted to have a mate  _and_ had someone in mind. Only problem was: he was a human and didn't like him. Either way he went outside and to the Big Donut. Perhaps it would at least help to see him? A few tasty donuts couldn't be that bad either! On the way there, he hardly met anyone. Most people were probably still sleeping! As he entered the shop and wanted to happily greeted the two, he was quickly disappointed. "W-Where is Lars?" he asked Sadie, who was standing behind the counter on her own.

"He's ill or at least that's what  _he_ says. He just doesn't want to work, if you ask me!" she hissed. Despite this, Steven bought a few donuts.

"But what if he really is ill?" he inquired. He felt concern for the other...

She snorted "Yeah, what if? It's not like we could change it!" Why was Steven always so keen on helping the other teen? Lars didn't care about him one bit! She put the donuts in a bag, expecting the hybrid to go now.

He exclaimed however "But we can! W-We can visit him! That will make him feel better!"

"If you want to... I have to work anyway. He won't want any visitors, though," Sadie warned him. Lars would break the other's heart one day. He did so to everyone! The older teen did only care about himself. Steven had already made up his mind however and stormed outside. 

He had been at Lars' house  _once_ and that had been, when he had possessed the other. Still he knew the way by heart. He had been obsessed with Barriga for  _years_ and always waited for a chance to visit him. This might help with his weird feelings as well! Soon enough he stood in front of the front door of him and rang the bell. Mrs. Barriga opened the door and happily smiled "Oh hello! You are the Universe-boy, right?" 

"Yes, that's me! I-Is Lars here? Sadie told me, he was ill!" he answered. He absolutely loved Lars' parents. They were so kind and loving! If he hadn't got parents already, he would want them to be his. 

She nodded "Yeah, our little sunshine has the flu! But you can't go meet him, he'll make you sick as well." She didn't want her son's cute little friend to get infected as well. Lars was also even more grumpy like usual...

"Nah, it's alright! I can't get ill. I might even be able to heal him! I just thought, he might be happy to  ~~see me~~ , uuh not be alone!" he assured her. He really couldn't get the flu or other illnesses and it would be interesting to find out, whether he could heal a human! She didn't really seem to get this, but let him inside nevertheless. She knew Steven was a hybrid and somehow magical, but not much more.

"His room's up there!" she showed him and then left him alone. 

He ascended the staircase and shyly knocked on the door. He heard a grunt, which he took as a sign to get in. When he stepped inside, the room was pretty dark. All the blinds had been lowered, while the TV silently showed the Crying Breakfast Friends. Lars was laying on his bed, looking more dead than alive and holding-  _a plushy_! How cute! "S-Steven? Wha- What are you doing here?!" the older teen drawled and quickly changed the TV's channel before also hiding the toy by shoving it beneath the blankets.

"Hi! Uh... Sadie told me, you were ill and I just wanted to drop by! I-I brought donuts!" he displayed the bag. He knew that stuffed animal... It was a lion, that he had gotten Lars for his 16th birthday! Back then he had only laughed and threw it in a corner, but he had apparently taken a liking to it! Maybe there still was hope...

Lars sniffled exhaustedly "...I don't want any donuts... I eat donuts  _every day_ , Steven! J-Just go away..." He then proceeded to take his blanket and hid beneath it. He liked having the younger boy around secretly, but not today!

That didn't go as planned. His cravings only got worse as well! He made a slight growl, which had never happened before. Ignoring the rejection, he put down the bag on Lars' nightstand. "I want to try something though! I want to try and heal you, perhaps it will work! Then you'll be healthy again!" he explained, why he was here. Lars groaned and turned to the opposite side of Steven, ignoring him. The  _Rose Quartz_ wasn't having it however and used his superior strength to get the blanket off of the other.

"H-Hey!" the human exclaimed angrily and a bit shocked. Steven normally never got this bold... When he saw the other lick at his hand and try to touch him, he lost it "W-What the hell, Steven?!  **Eeew**! You can't just lick your hand a-and touch me with it- that's disgusting! Is this some kind of  _fetish_?!" He quickly crawled away as far as possible, despite his illness. He felt too warm, everything hurt- but he could not allow this!

Steven sighed and wiped his hand on his own trousers. "No! I can heal you like that!" he defended himself. What even was a fetish? He got on the bed as well and put a hand on Lars'  _naked_ chest, pushing him down and preventing further escape. He was probably going commando again. Not that he minded... the view wasn't all that bad, he knew.

"I'd rather lie here for three weeks than let your spit touch me! Let go!" the teenager tried to wriggle away, but was soon out of breath. Damn, Steven had gotten strong... No wonder he was that good at wrestling! And yes, of course he knew his favorite wrestler and his favorite hybrid were one and the same person- he wasn't  _dumb_. He aggressively began coughing now, while Steven looked rather concerned.

"I'm trying it! Just look at you- you will feel way better!" he exclaimed and lifted his hand up-

"N-No! No licking! Are you crazy?" the older one shouted between coughs. He enjoyed being held down by the other and being helpless, but not in this context! His confused boner told a different story however... He prayed the gem would not pull down the blanket any further on accident or a tent would show. How would the other even react?

The gem rolled his eyes. He was worse than a child! However, his weird longing had lessened at touching his crush... He had an idea "Well, then I'll do something else! But I don't know, if it will be better!" He still held down the other and leaned downwards-

"W-What-" Lars stammered, when the Quartz inched closer and closer to his face. He wasn't actually going to  _kiss him_ , was he? All his movements ceased and he held his breath. He had wanted this for some time now, but he had never thought his feeling could be returned. A wave of mild disappointment washed over him however, when the kiss was only placed on his cheek. Still, a pinkish glow could be seen for a few seconds, before it vanished and- "I-I feel better!" he stared at Steven in disbelief. 

The gem laughed "Of course you do! I just healed you!" The gem then leaned back a little again. His hand however stayed on Lars' chest, without pressure however. The human couldn't help but blush. He swallowed nervously, as the hybrid had sat down pretty close to his hip. One wrong move and he would touch _there_. The movement of the blanket and the resulting friction of it didn't help much either. Stars, he would never sleep commando again... "So, what are we going to do now?" he was asked next. 


	2. Weird Conversations

This must have been the weirdest situation  _ever_. What could possibly top sitting naked on his bed with only a blanket to cover him, having a slight boner and his crush sitting right beside him? Said crush had also just kissed his cheek! At least he wasn't touching him anymore. He didn't even know, how to respond to his question. It was as if he had lost the ability to speak! 

Steven got impatient at Lars not speaking or doing anything, so he proposed "Since I'm already here- Why don't we watch a movie or something? I mean, the others don't have to know, you are already healthy again..."

"Uh... S-Sure," he stammered, not really thinking about it. He was trapped in a stupor. What was he supposed to think and do? Did this mean Steven liked him and was  _available_? He had always thought he and Connie had a thing going on! Or was this just the gem's weird way of showing platonic affection? Anyway, he was kind of sweaty right now. His covers were  _way_ too warm. Were he alone, he would simply push them away, but he wasn't. He couldn't watch a whole movie like this. Steven had jumped off the bed in the meantime and ran over to his TV. Would it be too awkward to tell him to go out of the room? His heartbeat quickened at the stress he felt. He regarded his room full of anxiety. What should he do? At least his boner had died down from the awkwardness by now... "U-Uh, Steven? I kinda have to dress, you know? Could you...?" he asked, being very brave. 

The hybrid snorted "Just do it. I won't peek!" He was currently looking at Lars' movie collection anyway. He murmured to himself however "...Not that I didn't see already." The older teen blushed and reluctantly left his bed. This was so weird! He sprinted to his drawer and pulled out underwear- everything else wasn't important. Once he had those on, he released a breath he had not knowingly held. He also pulled out black sweatpants and a plain grey t-shirt. His heartbeat calmed down again-"You've got _Crying Breakfast Friends -_ _the movie_?! That was my favorite, when I was younger! Let's watch that!" the younger teen declared and he immediately cringed. Why did he have to find that movie of all the movies he possessed? Universe would probably even tell everyone of this! 

Steven excitedly started the movie and ran towards the bed. However, he quickly grasped for his crush's hand and pulled him along. He let him go at their destination and collapsed onto one half of the bed, making himself comfortable. The human awkwardly stood there for a few seconds, but the gem motioned for him to lie down too. When the other obliged, something inside of him was quite pleased with it. The weird craving was also mostly gone, it only pulled a little at the far back of his mind. This was the closest he had ever gotten to his special friend! His thoughts were interrupted, when he noticed something. He had lain on something soft, but annoying- he shifted around and grasped beneath the covers to Lars' dismay "Oh, Mr. Lion! I really didn't think, you would keep him," he smiled and patted the toy.

"Oh, that old thing..." he tried to play it  _cool_. He was obsessed with it in reality. Ever since he had gotten his stuffed companion from Steven, it had not left his side. It even faintly smelled like him, if he concentrated enough...

Steven giggled and made the lion nudge Lars' side with it's nose playfully "I saw you cuddling with that  _old thing_! You can't trick me!" He was almost certain, Lars saw him as more as a friend- he just had to get him to admit it! That would be hard however, as the human was so stubborn and insecure at times! If he just asked him, he would deny it.

He blushed and squirmed around a little. He was quite ticklish and didn't deal well with things assaulting his sides. He sighed and confessed "P-Perhaps I did...Just don't tell anyone, ok?" If Sadie found out, she'd mock him  _for all eternity_. Despite his confession, Steven kept torturing him and he began giggling. The movie had been forgotten already.

The gem began smiling evilly, as a plan had formed itself "I won't... Are you ticklish?" 

"N-No!" the older one shook his head, trying to sound convincing. It didn't seem to work however, as his crush had ditched the toy already, setting it down on the night-stand. Steven was suddenly all over him, attacking his sides and stomach with his deft fingers. He stood no chance. The hybrid soon transformed him into a crying, laughing and begging mess beneath him, abusing his supernatural strength to keep him down. "Agh! P-Please! S-Stop," he whined. 

"What do I get, if I do so?" Steven teased and doubled his efforts seemingly. He was currently sitting on the other's legs, preventing his escape. 

He vowed between sobs "A-Anything!" He was giggling so hard, he barely could breathe anymore and it hurt. 

"Ok then. I get to ask you one question and you have to tell the truth! If you don't I will tickle you to death!" the Quartz began threatening and slowed down his tickling, before stopping altogether. Lars needed some time to catch his breath, before he could do anything else. Once he had calmed down enough, he perceived something weird. Steven was still sitting on top of him first off and he secondly was stroking over his belly. He blushed at the gesture- this was so  **not** normal for friends! He enjoyed it however, so didn't make him stop- "So, are you ready for the question?" he was asked.

"Y-Yes?" he insecurely said. It could only be something embarrassing! Steven probably wanted to know some dirty secret of his. 

"Well then," Steven started, his own heart beating impossibly fast. This was so scary, but so exciting! He finally inquired "Do you  _love_ me?" He intentionally asked him this directly, so there would be no misunderstanding or easy way out of this. This was a  _yes or no_ question.

His first instinct was to flee, but a firm hand on his stomach kept him down. What kind of question was that? The answer was yes, but he couldn't say that! It was embarrassing, awkward, uncool and- "Agh!" he squeaked at being tickled again. He had broken the bargain apparently by taking too long. He tried to withstand the sweet torture for a while, but soon sobbed "Y-Yes! Yes, I do- P-Please stop-" He was about to suffocate from laughing too hard.

The hybrid immediately stopped his administrations and grinned at the madly reddening boy below him. He seemed to look anywhere but the gem and did not look all too happy. He intended to change that. He cooed and whispered "Good, because I love you as well."

"Y-You really do? I thought you and Connie were..." he implied.

"Connie is my best friend, nothing more. I don't even  _like_ girls like that!" he snorted and shook his head in amusement. Before the conversation could die down and get awkward, he asked in hope "Soo... Since we both like each other and all...Do you want to be my boyfriend now?" A voice in him screamed however to go further already. Lars  _should_ be his mate.

He blinked repeatedly, in awe at being so lucky for once. He showed one of his rare grins however and said "Yes, what else would I be?" He was pretty uncertain on how this situation would develop now, but this was good. He had wanted this for some time now, even if he was a little older than the other and this was quite uncool.

Steven let himself fall on top of the other and embrace him. He was a little scared at first, but his  _boyfriend_ hugged him back gladly. He had never hugged Lars before! It was so nice- he was soft and warm...He rolled them sideways a little, so this would be more comfy for Lars. For quite some time, they simply enjoyed each other's company and cuddled. This was far nicer than any stuffed animal. They surely would have lain there for even longer, if it weren't for Martha interrupting them by opening the door. Upon seeing the two this intimate, she cooed "Oh... A-Am I interrupting something?" 

The older one, who had been lying with his back to the door, instantly sat up and got flustered "MOM! What are you doing here- G-Go away!" He didn't want her to see! 

Before his boyfriend could throw a tantrum, he sat up as well and held his hand. "Hello again- No, you aren't really!" he chirped. Lars felt a little betrayed, but that stopped once he was embraced as well. Despite being a little ashamed, he visibly relaxed. Hugging the gem was so comforting somehow...

Mrs. Barriga giggled "You two are just too cute! Steven, don't you want to stay for today and eat with us? I guess you two have  _lots_ to tell us!" The hybrid knew, what she was getting at, but still agreed. "Great! Lunch will be ready in half an hour or so, see you then!" she exclaimed and left them alone with a wink. 

"S-Steven, why did you do that?! They'll question you for sure-" he wailed.

"I love your parents, though! They are so nice! It can't be that bad," Steven smiled apologetically. He pushed his boyfriend backwards, forcing him to lay down on the comfy bed again, before doing so as well and holding him. "Also, don't you  _want_ them to know?" he frowned and began stroking at the other's belly again.

Why did he have to ask that? Anything he said would sound awful and he would get mad! As he was comforted into security however, he told him "I-I don't know. It's too late now anyway. I guess it's alright to tell our parents, but not the others! I-It's not like I'm ashamed of this...But I want to be together for a while, before making it public. You know the others will probably be against this..."

He saw Lars was desperately trying to not upset him with what he said by the way he tensed. He dared to place a chaste kiss on the other's neck, before assuring him "It's alright! I can keep it secret for a while, if you aren't comfortable with it yet. Not forever though! And I don't think anyone would be against it!"

He reddened again, still being unaccustomed to such affectionate gestures. "Thank you, but some will. Not everyone here is so  _open_ towards, well, homosexuality. J-Just think of Kevin and his friends... And lots of other people simply don't like _me_ ," he sighed and nosed at his love's hair. It smelled so sweet somehow...

"Kevin is an idiot- he doesn't count! All our friends will be open to it! And no, everyone likes you! At least everyone I know! Perhaps you have to be a little nicer to them, though," Steven carefully proposed. Most people would like his boyfriend much more, if he were more kind and reliable.

He grunted in disapproval. "I  _am_ nice. They are just idiots!" he stated and Steven let it be for now. This would have to be discussed on another day. Instead he kept snuggling and rubbing the other's belly- "Why are you always doing  _that_? Not that I mind, but it's a little weird?" the human mildly snapped at one point.

"O-Oh. It's silly," he tried to change the topic, but Lars encouraged him to tell anyway. Now it was time for him to blush "I-It's weird, so don't laugh! Gems, who are  _really_ close, often touch their gemstones. It's a form of showing trust and love..." Lars pointed out however, he wasn't a gem. "Yes. But if you were, I would imagine your gemstone being at your naval. D-Don't ask me why, it's just a feeling. I think it would suit you best there!" he began stuttering and stopped touching the stomach. This was such a dumb thing to think...

"I think it's kinda cute... Do you want me to,  _you know_ , touch your gemstone?" he inquired. He had secretly always wanted to touch it, but had never dared to ask. He had never seen others do it, so he had assumed it to be inappropriate. 

"Y-You don't have to, if it's too weird... But it would make me very happy!" he rolled onto his back and shoved his t-shirt up a little at seeing his boyfriend nod. The human was quite careful. At first he only placed his index finger on it, as if he expected to be hurt by it. He became a little bolder quickly however and wiped over it in interest. When he started trying to get a nail beneath it and pull however, Steven interfered "Please don't pull at it, you'll only end up poofing me or perhaps even killing me! No one knows, what would happen and I don't want to find out!" Lars quickly apologized and then pushed it inside sheepily- "No pushing either!" he was scolded. He laughed and instead paced a small kiss on it. He hoped this was alright at least. 

"Dinner's ready!" his dad screamed from downstairs, calling them. 

The older teen got up a little too quick and Steven rose as well. Before his intended  _mate_ could open his door however and leave, he pulled him back by his arm. No way he would let him go, when he had just teased him so much! Lars seemed a little confused at first, but quickly understood. Steven had pulled him into his arms, holding his waist. Something was weird though- "Why are you so tall-" he tried to ask, but was interrupted by a pair of lips on his. Steven had shapeshifted to be taller, so he could reach the other. Kissing the younger boy was heavenly. His lips were soft and plump, inviting him to deepen the kiss. Lars wrapped his arms around the other's neck and suddenly felt himself be pushed backwards into the door roughly. A tongue forced itself inside at which he was quite surprised. Steven was less innocent than he had assumed. He still let it happen and weakly moaned at having his mouth abused more or less. He soon had to stop it however, as he was getting a little  _too_ excited. 

"I love you," Steven told him and he answered with the same words, before going downstairs. 


	3. Problems

~~Shortly before the kidnapping, Lars' room~~

It was a rather chilly, rainy Thursday with nothing much to do. Lars had just come home from school and entered his bedroom to relax, only to find his boyfriend had broken into it again. "Please tell me you at least took your shoes of..." he murmured. He did not want tons of mus in his room! Steven regularly abused his floaty-powers to sneak into his room through the windows. 

"Of course I did!" he defended himself, while lying on the bed and watching TV. He saw the older teen angrily throwing his bag in a corner and then letting himself fall on the bed himself with a groan. He patted the other's hair a little, before giving him a kiss. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern. Lars was always grumpy, but he was somehow even more so today.

The older teen exhaustedly rubbed at his face "School was shitty, failed another test... Ugh, do you really want to go to Sadie's this evening? C-Can't we just stay here?!" He didn't want to show them his stupid ube- they would only laugh at him anyway. Cooking was so uncool, even if Steven loved him all the more for his skills.

"Yes, you promised! She'll be super sad, if you don't and the others, too. It won't be that bad!" the Quartz giggled and embraced him a little. Lars wasn't so sure about this however. If it weren't for his boyfriend, he would not go there. Steven even wanted to make their relationship public  _today_. Needless to say, he was quite anxious and stressed out. "Uh.. There is something else. I have to go soon and prepare some stuff as well, is that ok? We can meet at Sadie's again," he was made even more uncertain.

"F-Fine..." he whispered. The hybrid saw it wasn't  _fine_ and pulled him even closer. He had to go home however, there was no other way. He was positive though that everything would be alright...

~~On Homeworld~~

...Except it had not been alright. While the off-colors were celebrating behind him, not understanding the problem, he was kneeling on the floor and crying. Lars had been violently thrust into a stone pillar, breaking his spine and killing him. He desperately searched for a pulse- perhaps he was just unconscious? But there was none. No heartbeat, no breathing,  _nothing_. This was all his fault! _He_ had given Peridot those names! _He_ had forced Lars to go to Sadie's! _He_ had left him alone! If he had just been there, he could have prevented this! Tears streamed down his face, dripping onto the unmoving body below him. At some point even the off-colors understood the situation. He loved Lars so much, he couldn't loose him! Lucky for him, he didn't have to. Pink light enveloped the corpse and transformed his boyfriend into something else. 

~~A random day on the spaceship of captain Lars~~

"Lars!" Steven greeted him, while still being half stuck in his hair. He quickly jumped out of it completely and hugged his boyfriend. It was very surreal somehow. Lars was cold as stone, unbreathing and not really alive, but still so familiar. 

He hated being surprised like that, but this was a welcomed surprise at least. He cooed "Hey there, long time no see! Where were you?" It was true, the other's visits grew more infrequent, the more time passed. He knew something was up and Steven was keeping it from him, but he couldn't discern  _what_. He could see it in his uncertain movements, the way he couldn't meet his eyes... But every time he asked, Steven told him everything was perfectly fine or that he was only worried about his boyfriend.

"O-Oh.. You know, fighting corrupted gems and stuff. Sorry I didn't drop by earlier! I brought you stuff from your parents though!" he offered and pushed yet another box into his hands. Inside were clothes, plushies, sweets, photographs... Steven hoped this would help somehow, when he himself was only a burden to everyone else. He knew by now, he was Pink Diamond and he had already visited Homeworld. He had kept all of it from his boyfriend for now. Lars was one of the number one enemies of Homeworld- he hated them with a passion! If he told him he was a diamond, he would leave him! He couldn't take that right now, not with the  _other_ things going on. Ever since Lars had been revived, it had made their relationship kind of  _awkward_. He could  _smell_ the other, which should be impossible by all means! The zombie wasn't a gem, but still reeked of omega. He couldn't even ask anyone to confirm it, as his crew were omegas and betas- not, that he minded. He didn't  _want_ any other alphas near his boyfriend! They would surely try and take him away from him! So yeah, this was another problem, he didn't tell his boyfriend. As he was an alpha himself, he could get a little weird as well. He had observed himself, that he had become far too touchy and demanding. The other didn't like making out in front of others however, which was unavoidable in a small spaceship! So in the end, they rarely touched at all and it drove the alpha  _mad_. 

"Thanks and don't worry too much about it. I know it's kinda boring here," the zombie smiled apologetically. Nothing ever happened, since they had left sector 17! They were just sitting there with nothing to do.

The secret diamond shook his head "Nah, anything involving  _you_ could never get boring~" He giggled and stole a chaste kiss, as no one was looking right now. They still had not made this public. Only Lars' parents and Greg knew, but no one else. They had wanted to, but then the zombie had been kidnapped... And it would be weird, if Steven told everyone, but the commander wasn't there to confirm it. They guessed the crew had their suspicions, but didn't comment. No way the omegas didn't smell, what Steven was either. The diamond only prayed, they wouldn't bring it up in conversation one day and he had to explain it for Lars. He would be hurt at not having been told.

The pirate giggled happily and they went on to chat about Beach City a little. Lars was always glad to have his boyfriend here, even if they seldom cuddled each other anymore. Just having him here and listening to his fantastic stories was enough to cheer him up! 

Unknown to the both of them, this would be the last time for a long while, where they saw each other. Lars still had to travel for four months, but no one ever came. The first month he had still hoped Steven was only very busy. The second month he increasingly got scared. The other two months were just utter hell.

"C-Captain Lars?" Rhodonite asked in concern, as the zombie had  _yet again_ started to sob. This was a regular thing by now. They others were worried about what could have happened as well, but the former human was definitely affected most.

He tried to wipe his tears away with his cape "I-It's okay...I'm fine! J-Just keep flying..." 

The crew regarded each other in worry, before Fluorite slowly approached him. "Human Lars, you are most certainly not  _okay_. Don't worry, we are sure the Earth will be fine! Padparadscha told us it was and everyone was healthy! I'm sure she is right..." she tried to comfort him.

"Yeah, s-sure..." he tried to make her go away fast. He didn't want to think about it.  _If_ everything was alright, it would mean Steven had  _left_ him and found someone better! So he'd rather see Earth obliterated, than it being  _alright_. 

Fluorite had lots of wisdom with so many gems in her, so she regarded the boy a little closer. It had not gone over their heads, Lars fancied the leader of the Crystal Gems quite a lot. "And we are sure Rose Quartz is well, too! Perhaps he lost his other portal?" she proposed.

"How would he? L-Lion wouldn't run away from him... H-He just doesn't want to see me anymore," he began crying anew. He didn't know, why this hurt so much! Ever since his revival, he had become so  _clingy_. Even in the beginning, when Steven was only gone for two days at a time, he had felt like this. He felt so alone, despite having his friends here and missed his boyfriend way too much. When Steven was gone for more than a week, he even got mildly scared. Not just  _for him_ , but in general. He felt as if he could be hurt easily and he would be helpless. He  _needed_ Steven to protect him! 

The twins shook both their heads "No, captain. I'm sure it is something else; you two are so close!" After a short pause, she frowned "...Exactly  _how close_ are you, by the way?" They didn't know, how human relationships worked. They understood the concept of friends and best friends and that there was something akin to mates, but not more. 

He cringed a little, but told them anyway. Their relationship was over now anyway, so why hide it? "W-We  _were_ boyfriends..." he answered, but they asked him to elaborate. "Boyfriends are more than friends or best friends. They love each other a-as well... But it's not like a husband, where they are married and i-ideally together for all their lives..." he sniffled.

Fluorite exclaimed "Ah! So something like... a possible mate one courts? Do humans have mates?" 

"M-Mates? No.. a-animals have that, but we don't," he expalined, which helped him calm down somewhat. The longer he didn't think about Steven, the better.

Now the large cross-fusion got  _very interested_. If her assumption was right, this could explain a lot. "Are you certain? Because you behave just like an omega, waiting for his mate. You are moody, depressed and need someone to comfort you..." she cocked her had.

"O-Omega? And yes, I know what my species does and doesn't! A-And I'm not  _moody_..." he snapped. He was however, as he often began to cry out of nowhere and only hugging his stupid lion-plushy helped somewhat.

Rhodonite grunted "Fluorite, what are you talking about? Humans don't have that sorta thing... I mean, the hybrid  _hardly_ smells like an alpha!" She was a Pearl-fusion, so of course she could smell that.

"But what if the captain does? He has so much gem-magic in him, perhaps it made him take on our customs? There is only one reliable way to tell..." Fluorite thoughtfully concluded. Lars had no idea, what they were going on about meanwhile. Alphas, omegas, mates...? The large fusion paid him no mind however and did something, she hated to do. She became a  _slightly smaller fusion_. It mostly looked like before, her body was only a little shorter and the colors a little different. The most interesting thing however was an Era 1 Peridot suddenly standing next to her. The others gasped- they hadn't seen her unfuse in  _eons_!

"Hey guys!" the tall Peridot waved at them with a snarky voice. She then proceeded to step closer to Lars, who pressed himself into his chair- unfusing and fusing gems were still a little scary to him. How could lots of persons make up an entirely new one? And what did the green gem want from him? Peridot invaded his personal space quite a lot and then  _sniffed_ at him? 

"U-Uh, what the hell are you doing?!" he exclaimed and shoved her away. He liked his crew, but this was going too far.

"Hm, yes..." she murmured and stepped backwards. "Definitely omega, no doubt!" she proclaimed. Ugh, she despised unfusing! But since the Peridot was the only alpha, as the others in their fusion were either betas or omegas, it dulled her abilities to smell this. 

Lars finally snapped "Would you be so kind now and explain this to me?!" 

The smaller Fluorite smiled "Of course. It appears you are an omega and your little  _boyfriend_ an alpha of sorts. You aren't mates  _yet_ , but you certainly have already formed a bond. That's why you are so clingy and miss him so much, that's normal. Omegas just are like that..." She further explained the rest of the dynamic and how mating worked.

"Great... This is a-all very nice, but it doesn't help! It won't make Steven come back..." he whispered. He should probably be more fazed by this, but his longing for his boyfriend overshadowed everything. At least he knew now, what was going on.

Suddenly Peridot invaded his personal space again and hugged him, while trying to sit on the chair too. "It won't, but now we know how to make you feel a little better!" she  _expalined_. 

"W-What?" he gasped and tried to crawl away from the unwanted contact, but was soon pulled back again. This was going to far!

"Just wait a little, you'll see. Now  **stop struggling** ," she demanded and began patting anywhere she could reach. He had the wish to punch her for a few seconds, but it soon died down. It felt kind of nice to be held by her and she smelled nice, too... After a short while, he gave in completely and let himself be snuggled. If he could have purred, he would have.

Rhodonite scolded the Era 1 gem however "P-Peridot! You can't just get so close to him- Rose Quartz will kill you! H-He'll smell you on him!" It was incredibly rude to advance on another's  _claim_! She knew, what Peridot tried to achieve, but this was dangerous. Omegas could be easily calmed down by alphas showing them some love, but this was  _not_ okay.

"Don't worry. It's his fault for not coming here! Besides, I'm not going to do anything else and this is better than him crying all the time!" Peridot defended herself. She already had enough omegas and betas to care for, one more could not be that bad. She really only wanted to help her leader! And he didn't seem to mind that much, as he allowed himself to be held and visibly relaxed. They could only pray to the stars however, that this was all one big misunderstanding. If Steven and Earth were gone for real, where would they go? How would Lars react?


	4. Where is Steven?

As they approached Earth, it looked  _just fine_. The beach surrounding Steven's house was weird though and it looked way different. Lars frowned, as he stepped out of the Sun Incinerator. It was noon right now. Had Steven rebuild his home? But why? He still felt like  _shit_ , but there was no changing it now. Peridot had helped somewhat, but she could never replace Steven. She had joined her fusion again anyway. He motioned for the others to follow, while he approached the new house. He noticed tiny bits of debris in the sand and two  _gigantic_ footprints further off. Had the Crystal Gems all fused together? He told the others to stay wary and proceeded to ring the bell. After a short while, someone he didn't know opened the door. "Who are you?" he frowned.

"Bob," a blue gem in a dress stated simply.  _Sure_. 

Lars became a little worried there- was this someone from Homeworld? Had they invaded Earth? "W-Where is Steven a-and his family?" he proceeded to ask.

Lapis eyed the group in interest. She saw those were all off-colors, but had no idea, why they were there. If they wanted to join, they were too late. The party was already over. "Not here, that's for sure. Why do you want to know?" she asked in suspicion.

This couldn't be a Crystal Gem- they surely would know, who they were! But she had not attacked yet, so he answered "Because we are their friends?" She said however, she would know, if they were. "Ugh- but  _we are_. It's not my problem, you don't know us! A-Ask us a question, then! S-Something only a friend could know!" he tried again. If this didn't work, they'd have to go to Greg or Connie's!

Lapis thought about it for a while and then wanted to know " Who is Steven?"

"W-What kind of question is  _that_?! S-Steven is Steven!" he exclaimed, but it apparently was not, what she had wanted to hear. He went on then "H-He's the leader of the Crystal Gems and a hybrid, what else do you want to know?" 

"What type of gemstone does he have?" she growled. One wrong move and she'd off them. If that guy could not even answer their secret question, he did not belong to them! The answer was technically wrong, so it would unveil any of Homeworld's spies.

"A-A Rose Quartz..." he answered in confusion. How was this supposed to prove him being a friend? Everyone knew of it!

"Welcome home, friend," she answered and motioned for them to go inside. The home looked way different from what he remembered. It wasn't as open or as bright as before and looked like something, that had been hastily put together. Once they were inside, more CG's showed themselves and even Connie sat on a couch nearby. 

The latter noticed him and ran up to him, greeting him kind of sadly. His concern reached new heights at that and he inquired "What is going on here? Where is Steven and what happened to his house?" 

"Perhaps you should sit down first," Connie sighed and they sat down on the couch, she had been sitting on beforehand. The core members of the Crystal Gems came as well. They all looked so  _depressed_... This could only be a bad sign. Connie went on to explain "Steven isn't here anymore. He- He joined  _them_... I-It ended the war, which is  _good_ , but also  _not_. He just undermined everything the Crystal Gems ever stood for! He-"

The pirate got none of it "-Whom did he join? W-What are you talking about?!" 

Pearl cringed a little, and gasped "Y-You know nothing? He didn't tell you  _anything_?"

"What should he have told me? I-I haven't seen him in four months!" he snapped and already felt betrayed. Had he missed someone for so long, who had broken his trust?

She then sighed and explained "Steven is not Rose Quartz. Rose Quartz never existed! It was Pink Diamond all along and we, her and me, staged her shattering. T-The diamonds paid us a visit four months ago, after everyone found out. Steven visited Homeworld and talked to White Diamond, but she didn't really listen to him at first. He talked to her again a few times and got through to her more or less, b-but... She convinced him to stay! W-We haven't seen him in months either... a-and we're sorry, but we don't know, what to do. T-They aren't attacking us or trying to colonize Earth right now, but perhaps they will!" 

The off-colors' eyes got wide, including their leader's. "He...He just left? J-Just like that? How could he- they  **killed me**! I-I died to get away from there a-and he fucking  _joins them?!_ I thought... He **lied** straight to my face!" he lost it. He had thought, he meant something to the other! Tears streamed down his face with ease, not of sadness however. He was so disappointed and angry! Homeworld was their enemy! The others couldn't do much, as they felt equally as betrayed. What were they supposed to do without Steven as their leader? They were lost and vulnerable. Homeworld could easily destroy them now. 

~~At the same time~~

Steven knew he was home by now. The Sun Incinerator had a build-in tracker after all. No one had bothered with the broken ship anymore however, besides him. He currently walked down the plain white corridors to White's court. He hated this place and he was scared of her. She had warmed up to him  _somewhat_ \- in her own ways. At least he took the lack of  _abuse_ as a sign for that. His eye still hurt... Despite her being scary however, he had to ask for permission, so he could go home for a while. No, not  _home_. This was his home now; it was just a colony. This wasn't normal of course, but as he had so severely broken Homeworld's trust, he was treated like a child at times.

White was sitting on her throne elegantly, her apathetic Pearl next to her. She was gigantic. He himself had changed his form to  _her liking_ , so he would look appropriate.  _Like a diamond_. He was only a little smaller than his mom had been and he had changed his hair-color to her's. Otherwise he had also slimmed down and his clothes were mainly pink. He even wore a long, flowing coat. This wasn't shapeshifting of course, he wasn't  _that_ good at it. They had employed  _other_ means to change his form. Poofing, to be more exact. 

Once he was close enough, he bowed to her and greeted her politely. "Oh! Pink Diamond, it is always so  _good_ to see you! What do you require?" she chirped far too happy, making it sounded fake.

"I ask for permission to leave Homeworld and visit my colony, Earth," he stated neutrally. Her expression was unreadable to him, as she always smiled.

"Now, why would you want such a thing? The place has lots of rebels crawling around! And I thought you wanted us to leave it alone?" she pointed out.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down "Yes, I did. But I think, it would be better to assure them of their safety  _and mine_ , so they won't try anything funny. There is also someone...  _special_ I'd like to meet again." He could not keep it from her anyway. White was so strong, she could even command  _him_ and his sisters. She had created them after all- she was their  _mother_. Well, not  _his_ mother...but still. She had never commanded him before and he did not want to find out, how it felt.

She lazily supported her head with one arm "Hm...Someone special, you say? In how far and who is he?" 

His voice faltered a little, but he forced it to be calm again "H-He... He is a  _viable_ mate for me. He is the human I revived." She didn't accept weakness in her fellow diamonds and would punish him  _again_ , if he showed any. 

"Oh...I'd rather see you with another gem, but it's  _your court_. If you have to, mate him. You may go to Earth, but not alone. A few of  _my_ guards will accompany you! We wouldn't want you to get hurt on your little adventure, now would we? You have three days; don't break my  _trust_ , little Diamond. Now go away, I have colonies to attend to," she agreed and he thanked her. This had gone better than expected. Then again, White didn't mingle much in other courts' affairs and a Diamond's mate was part of that. He calmly walked away and to his ship, inside however he was anything, but calm. He was anxious to mess up and be disciplined again, he was excited to see Lars and he feared rejection. 

 


	5. The Arrival

"We're there..." the diamond stated matter-o-factly. It was so surreal to be here again. He had not seen this place in four months! He felt scared, but he couldn't take this back now, as he had landed his ship in front of the temple. He sighed and then turned towards the white and black gems, that were his guards right now. "Remember, I **forbid** you from hurting the rebels and humans. Even if we are attacked, you are  **not** allowed to kill or shatter them, understood?" he warned them again. They bowed and agreed. He'd rather  _die_ than having his family hurt. He then stepped outside his ship, his little entourage following him. It was honestly quite surprising, no one was attacking them yet. His departure had been quite messy after all. He had ore or less abandoned them on Homeworld, before sending them back home alone. His house looked so weird nowadays! He was surprised, they even bothered to rebuild it. Despite knowing the door would be unlocked, he knocked politely. There was no use in provoking them any more.

Inside utter chaos emerged, as everyone was scared to open the door. Eventually though, Garnet was sent to do it. She was the strongest of them all! She had more or less known this would happen anyway. The outcome was quite open however. "Hello,  _Pink Diamond_ ," she greeted him formally. She already knew she would be scolded otherwise.

"Hello Garnet... May I come inside and talk to you?" he still kept being polite. He  _could_ order them, so they would comply, but he wouldn't insult his  _family_ like that. White would call them  _enemies_ ; the Diamond Authority was his family now.

"Yes," she stated, as all other futures ended in certain  _death_. She stepped aside and let the reformed diamond enter, his guards loyally following. They immediately scanned the room for threats and positioned themselves at advantageous spots. The CG's and friends were currently huddled together in a corner of the room, scared of what was to come. Pearl recognized the intruders as  _elite guards_. No way they stood a chance against them; they were called  _elite_ for a reason!

Steven didn't like them being scared for their life, as it would only make talking to them harder. So he stood in the middle of the room, trying to comfort them like some kind of stray animal "It's alright, you don't have to be scared. I'm not here to fight or negotiate anything bad! I only want to...  _apologize_. So please, get out of that corner and relax." They didn't seem to believe him.

One person in particular did  **not**. Said person was still steaming of anger and stepped forward to shout "Steven! How dare you come here- Y-You left me alone for four  _fucking_ months without saying a word! A-And then I come here only to find out, you hid being a diamond from  _me!"_ Lars was not believing his fancy talking. He was done with Steven!

The diamond wanted to avert his eyes in shame, but that would have been a sign of weakness. Instead he kept looking at his boyfriend and _tried_ to be diplomatic again "L-Lars, I  _had to_. I know I hurt you, but there was no other way. Please, let us talk about this peacefully and sit down. I'll explain everything, if you give me a chance!" His boyfriend wanted to scream again, but Fluorite quickly pulled him back and shushed him. Steven went over to an armchair near the big couch and sat down, showing he posed no threat. Connie seemed to have a little trust in him, as she followed suit. Once she had done that, the others came as well. Even his enraged boyfriend. "Thank you," he smiled. "Now first things first, you don't have to worry about a thing. Even if I joined...  _my sisters_ , I won't colonize Earth or attack it. You can live here in peace and rarely see any of  _my_ gems," he told them the most important piece of info. They probably worried about this a lot; he would as well.

As no one said anything, Amethyst intended to lighten the mood a litte "T-That's at least something, right?" Connie, Padparadscha and Garnet slowly nodded in agreement.

Well,  _some_ of them seemed to be open to this! Pink Diamond continued "Well, yes. I am truly sorry I just vanished like that as well. W-White Diamond pressured me to decide quickly and the other options weren't that... _healthy_ for any of us. I didn't want to betray you, I only wanted to help! Please understand this..." While saying that, he especially eyed his intended mate. The pink zombie seemed to half calmed down  _a little_ , but not entirely.

The latter snapped still "And why didn't you tell us about being Pink Diamond  _at least_?! D-Don't you trust us?" There had been no reason not to tell the off-colors!

Steven would love to run up to him and comfort him, but he couldn't. He tried to defend his decision "I do trust you greatly or I would not be sitting here. I did not tell you, because I was scared of  _especially_ your reaction. I could not deal with loosing you, while everything was falling apart here as well. And I didn't want to pressure you any more than you already were!" 

His boyfriend nodded somewhat understanding, which he himself blamed on being an omega. He still craved Steven's affection and love. Disagreeing with him would make receiving that impossible. As no one else had any questions, he asked the obvious "A-And what happened to  _you_? You look so different and your  _eye_..." Steven'r right eye looked healthy and displayed a vibrant, pink diamond. The left eye  _not so much_. It was more or less devoid of color, but still showed a diamond's typical iris. A scar akin to Lars' own one ran along it. His appearance otherwise was so unfamiliar as well. Pink hair, slim and tall build... He barely fit on the armchair! It was kind of handsome...

He tried to hide his insecurity, but it still showed "O-Oh... White Diamond had me uuh... reform, so I would look more  _suitable_. D-Don't worry about the eye, it was my own fault! I was...  _punished_ for talking back to White repeatedly and a few other things." Those other things included being a rebel, staging his death and being  _weak_. The guards already eyed him a little funnily, so he took a few calming breaths. He wasn't naive; they were surely only there to spy on him.

Pearl's voice took on a high-pitched note "S-She  _disciplined_  another Diamond?!" Said gem nodded slowly, giving his best not to show his anxiety. "Ste- Pink Diamond, you have to be careful! The damage done by her cannot be reversed- a-also, how did you even poof?" she added.

"White wanted to see, whether she could get the old Pink Diamond back as well. S-So she  _pulled_ my gem out," he explained. It had been horrible and the worst experience, he had ever had. It had happened shortly after his friends had been send home. He had begged her to stop, but she already had had her hands beneath his shirt and  _pulled._ It was the biggest betrayal one could do to another gem and she had not batted an eye. It had hurt tremendously at first and he had feared for his life. Soon after, he had felt  _nothing_ anymore. Reforming had taken him two weeks and he'd rather not think about, how vulnerable he had been in White's possession. After he had reformed, the pain only continued. White had held him in one hand and told him, he would need to learn from his mistakes. Next thing he had known, one of her fingers had pressed into his left eye...

Each and every one of his listeners were horrified. All of them knew Steven could have very well died from it. He was a hybrid, so nothing had been certain. They had accused him of being a traitor for nothing, as the only thing he had done was sacrificing himself. "S-Steven," Lars began breaking the silence with wide eyes "We need to talk in private.  _Now_." 

~~~~

Lars led him to one of the neighboring rooms. He was quite unhappy with one of the guards following them, but Steven told him it had to be. Once the door closed, he immediately latched onto the other, hugging him desperately. The elite guard thought this was an attack at first, but Steven waved him off. Lars sobbed "I-I'm so sorry for screaming at you- I-I didn't know-"

He embraced  _his_ omega tighter, reveling in the familiar smell. He had been quite lonely on Homeworld. "It's alright! I should have told you..." the diamond admitted and hugged the, now smaller, figure.

After some time, the zombie wanted to know "C-Can't you come back here? I-It's not safe for you to be there!  I'm sure we could work something out..." The elite guard growled disapprovingly, reminding Steven he couldn't speak freely.

"No, I can't. It would doom Earth and my whole court. I can't do that. And I won't be hurt again, because I learned from my mistakes, trust me," he gave his best to sound convincing, despite not being sure of it himself. The omega in his arms soothed him greatly however and he did the same for his partner. He smelled weird somehow...

He couldn't have Steven leave him alone again. He had nearly gone mad after four months, but Lars was immortal! He would have to suffer through this for all eternity, if he didn't kill himself. So if the diamond could not stay here, Lars needed to leave. "C-Can I at least come with you? I don't want to be here without you!" he pointed out, gripping the other's coat to get his point across.

"I... I'd love you to accompany me, but I don't know, if you would really want that. Homeworld is so unlike Earth and-" he started to say, but was rudely interrupted by the zombie. He still had to learn  _a lot_ , if he really accompanied him.

"Of course I do! I don't care about all the other stuff. I-I can't take one more day without you! It  _hurts_ , Steven. You don't have to look at me like that, you  _know_ why! Y-Your stupid magic made me into an omega!" Lars growled mildly. Another thing Steven had tried to hide.

"You  _know_?!" Steven squeaked like a true leader of Homeworld. Surely his undead boyfriend would be mad about this. 

The zombie pouted "Yes, after I broke down crying and an  _alpha Peridot_ from Fluorite calmed me down, it  _somehow_ dawned on me!" 

"A-Alpha Peridot?! That's why you smell so weird! Lars, you can't just let other alphas touch you, you are-" he became flustered. If Fluorite wasn't his friend, he'd fight that Peridot and  _end_ her.

"-yours? See, this is why I should come with you! It's too dangerous and hurtful for me to stay here and you need some support!" the omega concluded and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's neck. He couldn't really reach his face anymore...

The alpha did a happy sound and kissed him for real, which was the first time in months. He forced his tongue inside the cold, but inviting mouth and they made out for a while. He soon stopped it however, as the guard coughed awkwardly and reminded them of her presence. Pink Diamond then warned however "Once you are there and  _my mate_ , we cannot reverse it. The same goes for any duties, you might get." The zombie inquired, what duties that were. "Let's see... I don't have a Pearl, as  _mine_ is here and I can't get another until she shatters. You obviously can't take on that role, as you'll be far too high-ranked as my mate and you just aren't a Pearl. But you still could be my adviser, represent me, deliver messages and the like. Really, you could take on any job! Well, any job, that doesn't involve  _fighting,"_ he elaborated.

"Why no fighting? Not that I want to, but still," the omega asked, still being held captive by large arms.

"Because you are an omega and my mate. Omegas shouldn't do such... _barbaric_ things! They should rather be diplomatic, pretty and calm. By the way, there will be  _lots_ of other rules and etiquette you will have to follow, but that can wait for now. I'd rather use the remaining time here to meet a few people and stuff. I was only allowed three days here," the diamond changed the topic. 

Lars had a last question however "A-And how will we tell the others? My parents won't be too  _thrilled_ about me leaving and essentially  _marrying_ an alien emperor from outer space! A-Also, the others didn't even know we were an item in the first place!" This could get very problematic. He had not even had a chance yet to see his parents! He had landed and Steven had arrived four hours later! How he had know he was there, was beyond him. He doubted anyone here was a spy... but it didn't matter now anyway. In Lars' opinion, there were no sides anymore. They were all on the same one!

"Keeping it secret is out of the question. There have been too many secrets already for my taste... We'll tell the others now and then visit our parents. It won't be easy, but we have no choice," Steven shrugged. 


	6. Announcements

The Crystal Gems had taken it surprisingly well, as did their friends. They were probably too shocked to process it anyway, though. Some had voiced concern for Lars' safety, but the gems knew there was no other way in the end. Steven could not stay here and potential mates could not be separated that easily. It was also comforting to know that the diamond would not be alone. They could not visit Homeworld after all. Connie and a few other humans could probably, but the gems would be hunted down for disobedience or being defective. 

Right now however, Steven and Lars made their way to Lars' home. Connie had phoned Greg beforehand, asking him to come there as well. She had not told him the reason however. Lots of the townies looked at them weirdly. They had not seen either of them in months and now they were walking through town with a few bodyguards? Some of course wanted to talk, but Steven politely brushed them off. A particular blonde girl however was quite persistent. "LARS! Hello? Where are you going?" Sadie shouted at them.

"S-Sadie, it's difficult and I don't think, you'd want to know," the commander assured her. She insisted however, that she did! As the guards asked, whether they should  _eradicate_ her, Steven allowed her to come as well. She was Lars' best friend and it was only fair to tell her as well. It was better than her getting the info by hearing rumors. Once they reached the Barriga's house, Greg was already there. He currently stood at the front door and wondered together with Lars' parents, why he was there.

"L-Laramie!" Martha gasped upon seeing them and Greg turned around then. Dante came storming outside as well. She went on to squeak "You're back! A-And Universe, you too?" This was like winning the lottery! They had waited and hoped for so long, but now their wishes had been fulfilled. Steven quickly told his guards to back off, as their three parents approached and hugged them to death. Sadie stood awkwardly to the side. Perhaps she should have listened and not accompanied them. She was so curious however...

Before the three could overwhelm them with questions, Pink Diamond requested them to go inside first and sit down. They agreed and went to the living room. There the three parents and Sadie sat on one couch, while Steven and Lars took the other one next to it. Not before Mrs. Barriga hurriedly went inside the kitchen and came back with cake and coffee, though. The elite gems secured the home again in the meantime. Steven then proceeded to tell them all about his plans and why he had vanished at first. While the Barrigas hardly paid attention to it, Greg felt a mixture of pride and worry. "Are you sure this is what you want, kiddo? There is no shame in taking it back..." Greg smiled sadly. 

"Yes. And I wouldn't be able to reverse it, I assure you. White would shatter me and then destroy Earth for good. Hm... Perhaps she'd just harvest me however, s-she kind of warmed up to me," he admitted. He preferred the first option, though. He did not want to spend eternity in a mirror like Lapis.

His dad sighed "C-Can't you oppose her? I-I thought the diamonds were somewhat equal..." White shouldn't go around and  _abuse_ his son! His eye looked so horrible and he had been poofed as well!

"No, I can't and we aren't. White created us others and is essentially our  _mother_ o-or perhaps even  _god_. She is far too strong for us and she can order us around as well. In comparison to her we are  _glorified Pearls_ , that do her bidding. We are lucky she usually leaves us alone. She only keeps watch on me so closely, because I  _messed up_ so bad," he corrected his father. He didn't want to talk about this any longer, so he changed the topic "There are other things we want to talk about, though." Sadie already had a suspicion. Steven had possessively wrapped an arm around his  _friend_ and the other leaned into him greedily. The diamond even addressed her directly "First off, you all need to be on the same page. Sadie, Lars and I have been an item even before he was kidnapped. I'd say like a month before it. We told no one, because we needed some time for ourselves and, you know, sort things out a little. We even wanted to tell you, but Lars was  _unfortunately_ kidnapped that day."

She should have known. Steven had always been super obsessed with the other and Lars had been hardly better. She wasn't homophobic, nor did she want the zombie for herself  _anymore_. She had other friends now. So she was glad for them and nodded "It's alright. I know Lars is insecure like that..."

"Hey! I'm not-  _insecure_!" the omega defended himself, but most people in the room chuckled disapprovingly. He then let himself be snuggled more, calming him down again. He could only imagine, how strong the effect would be after mating.

The hybrid coughed to get their attention and then declared "Now, as I said, there is more.  _We_ decided to go one step further. Lars will be my mate soon, which will bind him to me. It's akin to a marriage, only that it lasts forever and has some  _magic_ components as well. It  _might_ change our personalities a tad bit for example, but don't worry. He might get a little more  _docile_ and  _submissive_ towards me and perhaps a little more scared of other alphas, but that should be it. I myself might get a little more _possessive_ and _aggressive_ to compensate for that."

Dante became a little red from embarrassment and then asked "I-Is this some sort of  _trend_ o-or something you kids do nowadays?!" Perhaps it was even a kink.

Pink snorted and grinned at that "No, nothing like that. It is a thing gems do. There are different sorts of gems and those dictate, whether two  _or more_ gems fit together well. And if gems love each other as well, they can mate. This isn't normally possible with humans, but Lars has tons of my magic inside of him to keep him up and running. It seems to have transformed him somewhat. Commanding him also works and forces him to follow, what I say. Not that I would do that... Him becoming my mate is no joke. Once he is, there is no going back. But he'll also get some advantages out of it. He will get a very high rank and will live like a king more or less. He can get everything he wants, I promise!" He felt like a salesman right now.

Sadie frowned a little and pried "He will get everything? I doubt you'll be shipping the stuff here..."

Now the commander also wanted to say something "Yes, I will go to Homeworld as well. I promise to visit you, though!" His parents visibly saddened at loosing their son after having him for 30 minutes. 

Martha even sniffled lightly "C-Can we at least see the ceremony? I mean, if it is like a wedding..." She had even sat down the piece of cake she had been eating, her appetite gone.

Steven gagged on the coffee he had been drinking and coughed violently. "U-Uh... I don't know how to tell you this, but there isn't really a  _public_ ceremony. We will prepare for this  _somewhat_ , but it's nothing you would want to see. A-And the mating itself is done by, well...  _mating_. I don't think you would want to see that, either," he almost suffocated and his boyfriend helpfully patted his back. The preparation mainly included cleaning themselves and looking nice, nothing more. Well, perhaps there would be some other things going on as well... But that would stay a surprise. He doubted, Lars wanted to be voluntarily  _drugged_.

~~Later that day~~

The couple had decided to crash at the Barriga's residence. Pink had a no bedroom in his ship after all and the temple wasn't really  _comfy_ any longer. And like this the Barrigas could also see their son for a while longer, but Greg as well. He was staying in the guest-room. Steven was lazily sprawled out on his boyfriend's bed, said boyfriend resting on top of his larger frame. "I really like your new form by the way... It's really comfy," the latter murmured. It really was and it made him feel content throughout his whole being.

"Thanks, I put a lot of work in it..." he answered, but added "You know most of the things you feel are only there, because you are an omega, right? It's like  _hormones_ making you feel good."

"I don't care, why  _it feels good_. I just want it to continue! A-And it's not like I didn't like you before all of this!" Lars snorted, while a hand rubbed up and down his back lovingly. Sometimes it  _accidentally_ brushed over his butt as well. He still saw some doubt in the other "Really, I loved you a lot before! This only adds to it, it didn't  _creat_ _e_ the feelings for you. Stop worrying so much, Steven..."

The diamond nodded then and decided to let his worries go. He knew the zombie wasn't lying. There was another thing however and he needed to settle it now or the guards could accuse him of even more  _weakness_. "Lars, there is something else we need to talk about," he began and his love tensed. This sounded, as if he was about to say something bad. It  _might_ have been. "I told you before, there are certain  _rules_ , you'll need to follow. And we'd best get them inside your head now, before you mess up on Homeworld. First of,  _never ever_ call me Steven in public and ideally not in private either," he started off.

"W-What? But that's your name!" the omega got confused, as he himself liked that name.

"Yes and no. It is my human name, but I'm not a human on Homeworld. You  _haveto_  call me Pink Diamond at the very least. It would be better, if you addressed me with  _my diamond_. Don't call the other diamonds that, though! You are  _mine._ Secondly, you  _have_ _to_  ask for permission to speak, if you talk to a diamond and bow to them. You are lucky your rank is ridiculously high or you would have to do it to others as well," he proceeded.

Lars grunted "That's super dumb! I-I don't want to do that...Not with  _you_ at least!" Steven would be his mate, so they should be equal somewhat.

This was harder than expected. Lars seemed to be somewhat feisty for an omega. He encircled the other's lithe waist and sighed "As I said, you have to.  **It's an order now**. If you don't, I'll have to discipline you! A-And I don't want to hurt you, if I can avoid it. It won't be as severe as my eye, but Homeworld has other means of  _torture_ as well." 

The smaller one's eyes got wide and her forcibly exclaimed "Y-Yes, my diamond... What the-"

"It's alright. I told you, I could order you around. Sorry, but I only did this to protect you! There are more rules, though. You are  _obviously_ not allowed to talk back to us diamonds or betray Homeworld. Also, don't let yourself be  _seduced_ by any other alphas. I'll have to  _kill_ them, if you do. Hm... Ah! Don't gossip about us either or tell any confidential secrets to anyone. I think that should be it..." Steven smiled.

"B-But-" he began.

"No talking back!" the diamond growled softly and rolled them to the side, so he could embrace his soon to be mate better. He happily enveloped the other, content with how he had taken on his smell by now. Not perfectly however! It dawned on him soon, that something was wrong, as Lars had began sobbing slightly. He cooed in concern "What's wrong?"

His zombie snorted in disbelief "What's wrong? I...I don't want to do this! I-It's degrading a-and I don't want to be some... some pretty little s-slave for you!" How could Steven be so cruel to him, if he loved him?

"Lars,  _please_. It's not degrading and you're not a slave! Y-You are showing  _loyalty_ and your  _love_ , when you do that. Homeworld will be your new home, so you should be glad to  _serve_ it. And you'll only serve the Diamond Authority, everyone else will serve  _you_!" he gave his best to be convincing. He was so scared Lars would bail.

The omega looked very concerned, but as Steven kissed his forehead, his expression softened and he got impossibly closer. He sighed "I love you..." and ended the topic with that. He hated this submitting thing right now, but he loved Steven too much. Well, that wasn't quite true. He liked submitting in a  _sexual_ context, but not in any other one. He anticipated however, that this could change after mating. The zombie didn't want to leave him alone or make things harder for him than they already were, either. He had already sacrificed so much, now it was Lars' time to do so. 

"I didn't even ask you before, but do you  _know_ , how the mating is done?" Steven wanted to make sure and change the topic as well. 

"Hardly. I know there's, uuh...  _sex_. But that's not all, I assume?" the older one admitted and blushed. He didn't like talking about these sorts of things. He was a virgin anyway. Luckily, as Steven would kill anyone, who touched him. He had only kissed Sadie  _once_ and that was platonic- at least  _to him_.

Steven was not experienced either, but he had had been taught a lot these past four months. A Zicron had been assigned to him by White, who taught him all about Homeworld's customs and history, but also how to reign. He'd have to get a teacher for Lars as well, it seemed. For now he had to teach him "It's okay. You could not have known, as the way _we'll do it_ is kind of exclusive to diamonds: We'll be separated for a day. In the course of that day, we'll prepare. Well,  _you'll_ prepare. That involves getting clean, smelling nice and looking good _mostly_ ; don't worry, someone will help you with that... But you'll also be  _questioned_ by the Diamond Authority,  _without me_. They want to see that you are to be trusted and loyal to  _the cause_. Just remember the rules and you  _should_ be fine. T-Then we'll meet at my rooms and well... _do it_."

"S-Someone will  _help me clean_?! I can do that myself, thank you very much! A-And can't you be questioned, too? S-  _My diamond_ , you aren't even doing anything!" the omega growled. 

"Sorry, it's custom for a Pearl to help, as it isn't  _just_ showering. Don't ask me, what it is exactly- I don't know. You'll have to face them alone, so I won't influence you and I will be very busy too! I need to prepare a speech! I can't just mate you and not tell my court," the diamond smiled apologetically. 

Lars pouted somewhat "Why don't we mate  _now_? T-Then we don't have to do all that..."

"White will end you, if we do. She...  _loves_ tradition," he quickly denied his request.

"One last thing- You said to our parents, gems could take on multiple mates. W-Will you...?" the zombie became very insecure at the prospect of having to share. He was special to his diamond, wasn't he?

He shook his head "No, never. Just because I can, doesn't mean I will. I don't want a _harem_ like that _awful_ Peridot from Fluorite has." He hated her for the sole reason, she had dared to _touch_ his mate. He yawned a little afterwards and looked at the clock "We should sleep now, so we can wake up early and enjoy Beach City for a while." Who knew, when they could take the time to visit again? 

 


	7. The special day

His first day on Homeworld had not been too bad. But to be honest, they had arrived at nightfall. So Steven had only sat down in his throne shortly, dealing with pressing matters, while he had watched on from next to his throne. Then they had gone to bed. Not that Lars found any sleep anyway. He was far too excited! He was a little scared as well, but no too much. When morning came, two Pearls waited for them in front of their door. There was nothing remarkable about them- Lars didn't even know, who they belonged to and did not care. The Pearls looked almost identical, too. Both had long, blondish hair and wore cyan leotards. One of them wore a yellow, see-through dress over it and the other a white jacket and skirt. He got instantly jealous, when one of the two  _omegas,_ the one with the skirt, lead his  _alpha_ away to somewhere else and he was left alone. He hated this already. The other Pearl could tell it seemed and approached him "Ah, don't worry! I doubt Pink Diamond would replace  _you_ for a Pearl!" she laughed. Her eyes wandered up and down his body multiple times, making him uncomfortable. "Hm... We'll need to get you other clothes! At least a different cape- black is not a color, that is suitable for  _Pink_ Diamond's court! Hand it to me, please," she stretched out her hand.

"B-But it's my favorite..." he noted. She still held her hand towards him and wiggled her fingers playfully. "I don't have a choice, do I?" he murmured and handed it over reluctantly. Goodbye old friend, he thought depressedly.

"Get used to it. It will be much easier, if you simply  _give in_ ," she advised. She often cared for omegas prior to their mating, even if it wasn't so fancy usually. They were always so stubborn beforehand! But in the end, they all had their will  _broken_. "Now, now... Let me get something else and then we'll meet the other diamonds!" she declared and vanished shortly. Once she came back, she gave him a new coat and also a new shirt and vest. His dark pink shirt would have looked funny with it. He quickly put the clothes on. He now wore white trousers and a white shirt. His vest was a darker pink than the coat. There were pink diamonds stitched onto said coat, as if the pink color had not been obvious enough. "Very handsome! Now, follow me! Don't be scared... They seldom bite- they'll just kill you right away! No, I'm only pulling your leg. Just be a good little  _human_ , do your bows and  _kneel_ and say yes a lot," she giggled yet again and proceeded to lead him outside. They approached a warp-pad and teleported to a new location. 

Once they reached it, they were in a long hallway, that ended in a gigantic door. The insignia was displayed on the floor multiple times. "S-So I just...?" he motioned for the door.

"Yes! You will have to go there alone. I will collect you,  _if_ you survive," she smiled. 

He was shaking a little, but he still walked down the hallway. He felt like a bride being led to her groom... only that said groom wasn't there, but his hysteric and murderous family was. Why couldn't he just  _fuck_ Steven and be done with it?! It was too late however, as he had reached the tall door and it opened on it's own. The room was beyond  _intimidating._ There were four thrones in a semi-circle. To the left sat Blue and Yellow, and to the right White. One throne was empty. In front of them was another giant insignia on the floor and as he looked upwards a little, his breath hitched. There were countless, bubbled gems. He somehow doubted they had been corrupted. He could only guess this was a sort of prison. The diamonds looked everything, but  _friendly_ and he hastily stepped forward and knelt. The smell of  _alpha_ hang heavy in the air and he didn't like it one bit. 

"So!" White Diamond declared and he startled. "You are the little revived human we heard so much about," she giggled a little at his fear and went on "Did you like Homeworld so far, hm?"

Was he supposed to answer or was that a rhetorical question, he began overthinking. He decided to shakily answer, like the Pearl had advised, "Y-Yes, White Diamond." It seemed to have been right, as he wasn't dead  _yet_. 

"Splendid! Now to the more important questions however. Why do you want to be Pink Diamond's mate? Your affiliation with those rebels and  _defective_ gems does you no favor, little one. Perhaps you are a spy? Or an assassin even?" White growled lowly, accusing him of being dishonest right away. Pink was very naive, so they had to be intelligent for him. 

His throat felt too dry all of a sudden, and he stammered "I-I want to be his, b-because I love him. I-I even did before I knew, who h-he was! A-And I'm neither a spy, nor an assassin." Why did she even know of the off-colors? Steven could have easily kept it secret...

Now it was Yellow's turn to question him "And where does your loyalty lie? Homeworld is no friend of them. We merely  _tolerate_ their existence on that ball of  _dirt_."

He didn't want to betray his friends! What if they asked him to kill them? But no, he was an omega and omegas did not fight. "My... My loyalty l-lies with P-Pink Diamond... A-And Homeworld as well,  _of course_!" he quickly added at seeing angry glances from the three.

White cooed "I hope you are telling the truth and know, it will end badly for you otherwise. Being Pink's mate won't protect you from punishment. Do you know, what we do to traitors here?" He declined and she threatened "We won't shatter them, as that is too kind. Sometimes we corrupt or permanently  _damage them._ Your joyful Pink Diamond can tell you lots about that last one~ Other times we  _grind_ their gems little by little, so they don't get away without pain. But that won't work on you, will it now? But your bones could be surely broken one after the other. Pink could even heal you again, so we could begin anew. You could die a million deaths..." 

Lars got the vibe, that White didn't like him. 

She then purred "But let us speak of something more...  _pleasant._ Tell me, have you ever let someone besides Pink  _touch you_?" A Diamond's mate should be completely  _pure_ , anything else was below them.

Did the kiss with Sadie count? He hoped not. "N-No..." he answered unsurely.

Blue leaned forward hastily, looking rather enraged "Liar! You reek of someone else than Pink! Who were you with?" She could smell that stench from a mile away!

"I- I'm sorry! I-It was a Peridot f-from my crew... S-She only hugged me, though! I was just s-so sad about my diamond not being there a-and she comforted me. I-I promise, it was nothing else!" he quickly defended himself. He currently feared for his life, which made him almost tear up. He hadn't done anything wrong!

The Diamonds mumbled something to each other in their native tongue, before Yellow declared "You will be forgiven this time, but not a second one. For the  _lying,_ that is. Getting that stink off of you will be hard. But afterwards you won't let yourself be touched again, I assure you..." They would rub his skin off, if they had to. He would  _bleed_ like the disappointment he was. What Pink liked in him, eluded them greatly. But they could not dispose of him right now. Pink's mental state was damaged enough as was by White and they still needed him. At least Yellow and Blue were fond of him as well. 

White Diamond concluded "You may mate with Pink Diamond, but remember: One wrong move and you'll have an unfortunate  _accident_. Now listen closely, as **this**   **is an order**. You will inform us about Pink Diamond. If he get's a little funny or tries to betray us, you  _will_ tell us. Understood?"

"Yes, White Diamond," he approved. Great,  _now_ he was a spy. Coincidentally, the Pearl from before entered to get him.

Not before Yellow issued a punishment however "Pearl, the human stinks. Get the smell off of him, regardless of how much it hurts him. Skin him, if you have to." 

"Yes, Yellow Diamond," she bowed and then tapped gently at Lars' shoulder, wanting him to follow. He really hoped, this was only a  _joke_. They wouldn't really do that, would they? They warped off again to a different location. It was a big, circular room with a roof made of glass. Half of the room consisted of a shallow pool with warm, steaming water. Nearby was a sort of hyper-modern table with towels, something similar to sponges and lots of containers with something inside of them. "Please undress," the Pearl asked him nicely.

"I-In front of you?! I don't even know you!" he immediately refused to do it. He did so not want his skin to be scrubbed of!

She sighed and took one of the containers, letting a clear liquid drop into the water. As she put it back, she reminded "Do it, or you can't mate your Diamond. Not that you could bail anymore. If you don't comply,  _I_ will undress you." Still, a happy smile was on her lips. He felt like crying right now and blamed it on all of the stress. He took of his new coat and vest, giving it to her. Next came his shirt, which already made him uncomfortable. Not even Steven had seen him naked yet and he was his boyfriend for a year now!  ~~~~ ~~Lars didn't know, Steven had indeed seen him naked. After all, he had possessed the other before.~~ He unbuttoned his trousers and then took his underwear off.  _This was so embarrassing_. He had never been confident in his body.

When the Pearl  _openly_ stared, he blushed and snapped "C-Could you at least not  _look_?! What the hell!"

"Oh, I am sorry... I just never saw something  _like that_ ," she giggled. "Please step in the water now," she added afterwards. Gems were all equipped with female parts, so this was very  _curious_. She really wanted to know now, what Pink Diamond had down there. She'd have to ask her sister-gem...

The water was nice enough against his cold skin and it smelled like...  _nothing_ somehow. If the void could smell like something, this would be it. He got impatient soon "...And now?"

" _Now_ , we will get the stink off of you, whatever it takes," she threatened lightly and took something, that looked like steel wool. She applied some kind of substance on it, from another container.

When she approached him with the thing, he retreated as far as physically possible. He hissed "You are  _not_ going to wash me with that! I-I'm not a gem! I have _real_ skin and you'll scrub it off!"

"I will. Perhaps you should have thought about this, before you cheated on Pink Diamond! Please comply, I don't want to call guards, so they can restrain you," she pleaded honestly. It would only take longer then! She grasped for one of his arms and began scrubbing, which felt like putting one's hand on an iron. Lars immediately hissed in pain and fought her off. This wasn't working. " _Fine_. We'll do something else. Wait here and don't  _dare_ to run away; there are guards in front of the door," she growled and went away. This should have been done later, but oh well... She'd just give him a higher dosage, so it would last longer.

The zombie feared, what was about to come. Would she go get the guards now or did she have mercy on him? He'd  _kill_ Steven for this! The idiot was probably having the time of his life right now. He would  _not_ mate with him today! Soon the Pearl returned, but seemingly with nothing. He raised and eyebrow at her at first, but soon stopped. The Pearl grasped his arm again, but this time he felt a different kind of pain. It was a kind of sting- "W-What did you do?! What was that?" he took his arm and inspected it.

"Only a little something to help you relax. It was supposed to be for later, but I might as well give it to you now," she smirked and flashed a syringe at him, that had been hidden in her palm. She put it on the table and then got the horrible sponge again- enough time for the drug to take it's effect. Lars was panting heavily and leaning against the border of the pool. He felt hot all over and his skin burned, although it should not. He felt like pudding and was too weak to do anything. She simply took his arm, without being resisted and  _finally_ started her work. "See? Not so bad, is it now," she cooed and scrubbed him clean. His pink skin took on a very  _dark pink_ tone, which only grew darker with every scrub. 

He silently drawled "...What is this..." It still hurt so much, but he was helpless.

"I told you, something to relax!" she chuckled.

"W-Why...?" he murmured and tried to lift his head to no avail. The pain was worse than before now. His skin seemed to be hyper-sensitive right now, although he could not move. He also felt kind of horny...

She had finished one arm and took the other one. She decided to tell him, as there was no reason no to "Mating a Diamond or any high ranked alpha-gem isn't exactly...  _easy_. They tend to get very aggressive, if their mate doesn't  _comply_. And you aren't the first omega to be a little feisty and rebellious. You wouldn't believe, how many omegas have been cracked, sometimes even  _shattered_ , because they struggled too much.  So we created this drug! It makes the omegas all nice and submissive, ready for the taking. Trust me, it's better this way. But don't worry; once you two mated, you will automatically keep still and know, what to do." He then mumbled something about forced mating. "Hm... It can be done, but only if the pair is compatible. If not, they won't bond. Just sleeping with another is bad enough for the omega, though. No one would want a  _used one_ ," she shrugged. At the end of their conversation, she had scrubbed Lars' _complete_ body  _raw._

"S-Stop..." he whimpered. Everything hurt! He only prayed, he didn't smell like Peridot anymore. He could not take any more of this torture. He'd  _never_ try to lie again...

She smiled sweetly "We only just started! The smell is still there." She luckily got a softer sponge however, but it felt like sand paper on his overly sensitive skin. He sobbed slightly. The drug kept him content enough, but it could not fully extinguish the pain he felt. He wished Steven was there and would hold him. She tried to comfort him "Stop crying. This will be all worth it in the end! I hope... I don't know enough about male anatomy for this. Does it hurt? Anyway, I can only imagine Pink will be kind to you." She continued to rub his skin off even more, removing any dead cells. Afterwards, it at least felt extremely soft to the touch. "Hm... the smell is gone now. I would ask you to get out of the tub, but I may have overdosed you a little..." she pondered. Before she did anything about that however, she emptied the tub of water and washed his hair with fresh one. He almost dozed off, as this felt actually nice for a change. It stopped too soon. 

Even moving a finger was hard. He wondered shortly, what they would do now, as he could not stay in there forever. He hoped she fucked up and would be punished. What he didn't expect was her lithe form to be rather strong and pull him out. She set him down against the wall, so she could dry him off to his dismay.  _It hurt_. Once she was finished, he did a little, happy sound. It was  _finally_ over. He noticed most of the hair on his body was gone. There must have been something in the water... She then sprayed him with  _something_ , which seemed to heal his skin a little and moisturize it. Then she exclaimed "We are done! By the stars, you were a lot of work! Hopefully he doesn't break you right away. Now, let's get you to the bedroom..." She didn't even bother with dressing him again, he would be undressed again anyway! Instead she wrapped him in a towel and they warped to the bedroom. No one was there yet to her luck and she dumped him on the bed.

"...W-Wait...! Don't leave me like that..." he murmured at being tossed onto the soft cushions  _naked_ and  _vulnerable._

She snorted and quickly cleaned up the room a little. "What else would I do? Your Diamond will come soon, don't worry. And the more I touch you, the more smell you gather again! No, just stay there."

~~~~

It took 15 more minutes or so, until Steven finally came. The Pearl had long since left. Steven closed the door shut and locked it, taking in the view. "You seem to have had fun," he giggled and unbuttoned his coat. He was already hardening at seeing his beautiful boyfriend being so helpless. It wasn't as nice as  _real_ submissiveness, but it came close. 

"...no," the zombie whined and tried to move. He could move his head and hands a little, but not much. It would still take some time until the drug wore of.

He threw the coat on top of a closet and unbuttoned his shirt and trousers. "I hope you are not too angry at being drugged, but it's only for your safety," he pointed out. 

"You knew...!" Lars felt a little betrayed. This had been the plan all along! 

"Of course I did. I was also informed of you being  _disobedient_. Be careful, love. This was still a very merciful punishment," Lars heard being said. After a short while, the bed dipped down a little. The much taller diamond came into view and grinned, while rubbing over the ultra soft stomach in front of him. He began purring "Perhaps this wasn't all bad anyway... you're so soft. And you smell like nothing, not even like yourself." He kissed his mate to be, invading his willing mouth. Lars mewled softly and clearly wanted to touch him. His limbs still felt impossibly heavy however... With lots of willpower though, a hand managed to touch Pink Diamond's knee- "Lars,  _don't_ ," the diamond growled. The zombie whimpered. Especially when the younger one began letting his hands wander downwards, ghosting over the inside of his thighs, fear displayed in his eyes. The ruler cooed however "Don't be scared. I will take good care of you and prevent hurting you, as best as I can. You just have to lie there and  _obey_ , okay? If you do that, I won't get angry and this will feel very good for you, _as well_."

With that being said, the before gentle hands became a little more demanding. Lars embarrassedly squeaked, as his thighs were pushed apart and Steven climbed in between them. He had not anticipated this fast pace at all or that Steven would  _really_ become this bold. There was not even a hint of awkwardness in the other's motions, as if he had done this a thousand times before. He assumed this was some kind of instinct, as he knew Steven had in fact  _not_ done this before.  ~~He hoped~~. He almost feared his diamond would enter him without preparation, but that wasn't the case. Instead the gem latched onto his neck and sucked hickeys into it, while teasing the pink boy's cock. His touches were feather-light and Lars could not force any more friction. This was torture all over again. He moaned, as Steven actually  _bit_ his neck and it hurt in a pleasant way, while little drops of pinkish blood formed and ran down his neck. This seemed to bore the diamond after a short while however and he let go. Instead he sat up and got a bottle of lube. He then proceeded to use copious amounts on both of them and jerk them both off with one hand. 

This was also the first time Lars really saw, just how  _equipped_  the diamond was. His own penis was pitiful in comparison to  _that_. It was larger than any human's could ever achieve, because Steven had changed his form so much and was taller than a human, too. Lars got kind of scared at this; how would that  _thing_ even fit into him? He had experimented before with  _fingers_ , but that could hardly be compared to this monstrosity. Steven must have seen the shocked expression and chuckled darkly "If I tear you apart, I can still heal you..." That didn't reassure the former commander at all! The latter's moans got more frequent, as Steven quickened his jerking and his other hand had wandered lower. A slick finger pressed against his entrance, slipping in easily. It only stung a little and so a second one joined, searching for his sweet spot. "Hm... Are you sure that Peridot didn't advance on you? You seem to be used to this," the hybrid teased him meanwhile.

"N-No, she did not...my diamond," the older teen defended himself, but suddenly gasped at having his prostate messaged.

Steven proceeded to let go of him completely, at which he whined desperately. He then towered over him and whispered into his ear seductively "Oh? So you've  _fucked_ yourself then... Did you at least think of me?"

"Y-Yes, my diamond..." he honestly said. What else would he have thought about?

" _Good boy_... Since you are so  _experienced_ , I might as well skip that part then," he began chuckling evilly again. Steven had  _very little_ patience right now and his dick had gotten far too little attention as of yet. The omega would need to deal with it, he didn't care anymore. He climbed off of Lars for a short while, so he could turn the other around and he was laying on his stomach. As Lars wasn't able to support himself really, he pushed a few pillows under him, keeping his ass up. 

The omega panicked and began begging "...P-Please no! My diamond, you'll hurt me...!" He even tried to shift away a little, the drug having worn off a tad bit again. He was still dazed, horny and moving was hard, though. He wanted to sleep with Steven, but this was going too far! 

His try to crawl away was immediately punished. The alpha did not like his intended mate resisting and angrily pushed him down again, keeping him there by his hips. He gripped so hard, it bruised for sure. When the pleading didn't stop, he dangerously growled and slapped across the delicious butt in front of him. This made the resistance die down somewhat. Not from the pain itself, but because the zombie got off on it. When Steven positioned himself behind his entrance and pushed in his tip however, Lars began sobbing. It hurt too much already. Steven wasn't having it though and kept on pushing in- Lars should be glad, he was taking his time with that. Perhaps he should have given his mate more of the drug. If he didn't stop his fighting, the diamond would get very much fed up with it and hurt his boyfriend. This was all still pretty tame. White Diamond had bashed one of her intended mates into a wall repeatedly and shattered her, after all. 

"Agh- S-Stop!" Lars exclaimed in pain. He was certain, Steven already  _tore_ him apart inside and he was bleeding from it. And the pushing only seemed to continue as well! There was not even a trace of pleasure left right now; everything hurt. 

He was hissed at " _Shut up_ now." Once fully emerged in his mate to be, Steven stilled for his sake. The boy below him was profusely crying by now, begging him to pull out and stop. There was no going back however and he had warned the pink boy of that beforehand. He really wanted to keep still for longer, but he could not endure it any more. The tightness and clenching of the cool flesh around him was simply too much. Steven pulled out slowly, before pushing inside again. This was  _heaven_. He loudly moaned and thrust quicker and harder than intended. Lars' body was just too much! He leaned over the much smaller frame and encircled the waist of the other, hugging him, while fucking inside his hole. 

"N-No... Please! D-Don't..." Lars sobbed again and again at it. By now his prostate was hit often enough, but the pain was overwhelming. His body had not been designed to take the dick of a Diamond such as Steven. And Steven was a  _small_ Diamond. Had he at least been prepared enough, he would not have suffered like this! It was his fault for having touched himself, without the diamond's permission...

His shoulder was bitten into, making him scream again. The gem was  _not_ appreciating the breaking of rules and the disobedience. He rutted into his mate, coming closer to orgasm. Lars hated this. He didn't want that heavy and warm body on top of him- it brought nothing, but pain! He felt so hurt and betrayed... Steven was abusing his body for pleasure and didn't care for his well-being at all! Every thrust burned... The diamond pushed one arm below his mate, taking his dick and jerking it off. "Come for me,  **that's an order** ," he groaned. This must have been the weirdest and most horrendous orgasm, he had ever experienced. While Steven came and filled him to the brim with his seed, he suddenly came as well, although he had experienced little to no pleasure beforehand. 

"M-My diamond~" he moaned, as Steven weakly thrust into him a few more times, cum mixed with pink dripping out of Lars. He then collapsed on top of him and rolled them to the side, without caring to exit. Lars' mind was a mess of new emotions, that overrode any previous ones. He could only press closer into the warmth behind him for comfort, while sorting them all out. Soon however, he got too tired for it and fell asleep like his  _mate_. 

 


	8. Reformed

He felt different, but a good different. Like this was the way it was supposed to be and his life prior had been  _all wrong_. His body hurt all over, but he didn't care. His alpha didn't seem alarmed about it, so it must have been alright. Said person was still lying behind him in the morning, cock inside of his abused hole. He didn't know, whether this was a good idea or not, but he'd just do it. How was he supposed to take care of his  _little problem_ otherwise? He surely wasn't allowed to masturbate... Lars pushed back into  ~~Steven~~ his diamond and then further away, fucking himself on the other's cock inside of him. This went on for a while and the cock inside of him even got hard. This wasn't nearly enough however! He could only move so much with his alpha holding him and he hardly hit his prostate at this angle... He was suddenly helped however, as the diamond lazily thrust into him. "Hm... I could get used to waking up like that," the gem purred and kissed his neck. He then gripped for the other's cock, rubbing it and squeezing it once in a while. Once he was really awake more or less, the hybrid exited him, so he could push his omega onto his back and then entered again. 

It still hurt a little or perhaps even a  _whole lot_. Still, Lars enjoyed this. His mate was giving him attention and love! He relaxed, while the larger one fucked into him more harshly and  he mewled sweetly. " _More_ , please... My diamond, nngh... I love you!" he proclaimed in between moans. He didn't try to touch his mate much, knowing perfectly well it would anger him. Omegas weren't supposed to be this  _bold_. They should sacrifice their bodies for their mate's pleasure. The only thing he did, was ghosting a hand over the other's gemstone and occasionally brushing away pink strands of hair out of his diamond's face. 

His alpha lowly purred "I love you as well..." He was pleased with his omega's development. This was much better than having a crying mess below him. He decided to reward him a little and jerked him off, bringing him to completion. Lars tightened around him, while he came over his own stomach and the hybrid  _bred_ the other again. This time he pulled out of the other for good and stood up. They'd need to shower after what they had done. Lars was still lying on the bed however and he asked "Won't you come as well?"

The omega sat up and winced profusely. There was no more pleasure to cover up his injuries. He nodded however and tried to stand up as well-  _tried_. He almost fell over, as he hissed and his diamond had to catch him. "I-I'm sorry, my diamond. I can't stand up..." he apologized immediately.

The diamond however saw a patch of  _pink_ on the bed-sheets and cringed "A-Are you bleeding?!" The other nodded to his terror and told him, he had since yesterday. Steven had not wanted to hurt him so much; at least not now anymore! "Why didn't you tell me?!" he demanded to be told and got a little loud, at which his mate startled.

"I-I... You didn't let me, my diamond. I tried to tell you! A-And today I thought, it would be okay since you did not comment on it or anything," Lars whimpered. He hated being screamed at, especially by his alpha. Since they had mated, he got so easily scared, too.

The diamond saw his error and already hated himself for it. He was dominant and aggressive, but that did not excuse this. "I'm sorry, love. Don't worry about it, I'll heal you. Please tell me next time, when you get hurt like that and bleed. You may ignore any other commands as well for that," he smiled sadly. 

~~A week later~~

By now, the two had grown accustomed to their new type of relationship. They had taken some time off for that, but this was over now. Today life would need to go back to normal. Steven walked over to his throne and sat down on it. He had become much more relaxed and confident, since having mated and other things had worked out as well. He didn't even fear White so much anymore! His omega had a sort of calming effect on him  _mostly_. He sometimes got very aggressive, if another alpha got too close or Lars messed up, but that was rare. His mate on the other hand... he wasn't  _normal_. He might have been normal for an omega, but not for Lars. 

Lars was easily frightened by anything new or dangerous looking and came running for him, so he would protect him. He also never voiced his own opinion or tried to ask for things. He was just happy with what his alpha gave him. Then he also  _perfectly_ followed all of etiquette, although he had been so against it before... This all pleased him, but he missed some of the old Lars. He missed that slightly rebellious, stubborn side and his snarky remarks. He was just... like a  _pretty puppet_. He had known his mate would get more submissive and clingy, but this was ridiculous. He had had to _manually_ send him off even to discover Homeworld and have some fun! If he had not done so, the zombie would just have stood beside his throne for eight hours straight. 

His worries did not leave him alone for the remainder of the day and only worsened, once his mate returned. He approached his throne dutifully, bowed and exclaimed "Hello, my Diamond! I have wandered around the planet, as told."

"Was it at least nice?" he asked and motioned for him to come closer.

"Yes, more or less..." Lars looked downwards and seemed to be somewhat sad. When Steven inquired, what was wrong, he answered "My Diamond... I sometimes think you don't want me to be here; you always send me off! I-If I should leave you alone, you could tell me... I'll do anything, you want me to do!" Why else would his mate send him away that often and tell him to 'make friends'? He was probably a shitty mate, despite trying so very hard. 

Steven sighed and pulled at his omega, so he would sit down on his lap and he could embrace him. No one else was allowed this honor. "It's not, that I don't want you to be around... I only think, it would be healthy for you to spend time with other people! Don't you, too?" he cocked his head.

"Yes, my Diamond," Lars happily chirped and pressed himself a little closer. He only wanted to be with his mate and be held by him. 

Steven had enough. He could talk as much as he wanted to Lars, but he'd agree to anything he proposed! He didn't want  _this_. He wanted a submissive mate, yes, but not a mindless zombie! If he had wanted a soft body to  _fuck_ , he could have gotten a random gem from his court! He wanted more however- he wanted  _Lars_! "This cannot go on like this. I'll go talk to Blue and Yellow for a while. You can stay here or go somewhere else, I don't mind. Just stay safe," he finally shook his head and untangled himself from his smaller zombie.

"M-My Diamond- Please, if I can do something better-" he immediately began begging and tried to follow. Some gems of their court watched on in interest. They liked the new mate rather well. He had done nothing, but be good to their Diamond! So what was wrong?

"N-No, you can't. It is not your fault. Just relax and don't worry about it, I'll be back soon!" the Diamond declared and warped away quickly. Lars wanted to intervene, but it wasn't in his place to do so. Instead he leaned back in the tall chair and teared up a little. Omegas did not deal well with being  _abandoned_ , especially not in the beginning.

~~

Steven warped to Yellow's court, where the two Diamonds usually spend their free time. The throne-room was empty, so he invaded Yellow's private quarters and searched for them there. He found the two happily cuddling on a divan, a rather rare sight. It was no secret the two were mates, even if alphas seldom mated each other. The two still hated showing it off in public however, so they visibly tensed upon seeing him. Blue exclaimed, while Yellow quickly let go of her "Pink, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" It was unusual for the boy to show up. He mostly _had_ to go to White, if he wanted anything out of the ordinary. 

"I need your help concerning my mate..." he blushed. 

Yellow snorted "Already? I told you he is a troublemaker! Did he cheat on you? Did he disobey? There is nothing, some torture can't cure." They should have disposed of him, while they still could and searched for other omegas. 

"No and _that_ is the problem! He- He is  _perfect_! He submits, he is clingy and loving... It's just, that this isn't Lars! I knew mating him would change him a little, but not  _completely_! I-I even tried to make him more independent, but it didn't work! He only wants to stay with me!" he whined to them and they grinned. 

Blue explained to him "Oh Pink... This is completely normal! This will lessen, once some time has passed. Your bond is still very fragile, so he gives his best to strengthen it right now. You shouldn't try to push him away right now. Just allow him to do, what he wants. He'll only get scared, if you push him away over and over again and it'll damage your bond. Just be a good alpha to him and he'll be his old self more or less in no time." They sometimes forgot, how oblivious Pink was to their customs. He had learned a lot already, but there was more to come.

"Oh... Is there anything else I should be aware of?" he quickly asked and they continued to give him more tips. The topic soon changed however and they chatted on a little.

~~

He couldn't take it any longer. He jumped down the tall throne and went to the private section of their court. All those gems around him scared him and he didn't know, when his mate would return. He also didn't know, what he had done wrong! He had tried so hard... He had always remembered the bows, kneeling and speaking politely to him! He had also slept with him, mindful of not being too demanding and preventing injury at the same time. Had he forgotten something? Perhaps Lars wasn't enough for his Diamond... Perhaps he asked the other Diamonds for more omegas. They surely had some very pretty ones in their courts... He became emotional, just at the thought of having to share  _his_ mate. Luckily he had already been in their quarters, when he began to cry. He would only embarrass his diamond, if he wailed in public. 

He sank down in a lounge of theirs, where they kept some stuff from Earth. There were comics, movies, video games and even a working TV! It was a miracle, how they got a signal for it here... The zombie sat against a wall, crying like there was no tomorrow. He wasn't alone however. As usual, a guard was in the room to secure it. It was a Rose Quartz and an  _alpha_. 

She knew there was a death penalty on this, but when would she get this opportunity again? Among the alphas of Pink Diamond's court, Lars was seen as rather  _desirable_. He had a perfect color-scheme, submitted easily and had a lithe build. He even had a high rank! They often joked about, what they would do to him, if they could... And really, if Pink left him alone and up for the  _taking_ like that, it was his problem! He clearly didn't appreciate his delicious physique enough; he shouldn't mind, if she took a  _bite_.

She left her position and approached the crying form, before kneeling down next to him. "Hm... What are you doing here all alone? Did your alpha abandon you? Let me help you out~" she cooed.

"G-Go away!" he whimpered. He did not want to have another alpha this close! Every single one of them was dangerous and evil- except  _his_ alpha, of course. And his mate would punish him, if he let himself be comforted by someone else  _again_.

Instead of following the order, she grinned. She gripped and pulled him up by his arm, at which he tried to defend himself to no avail. She prevented any more struggling by shoving him onto a couch and straddling him. He tried to push her away and shout for help, but she pinned his arms above his head and purred "Yeah, go on and call the others. They will surely enjoy using you as well..." 

"Let me go! W-What do you want from me?! Pink will-" he wriggled around and shouted at her. 

"Pink will do what, hm? He doesn't care about you, sweetie. You are only a cold body to  _fuck_. If he loved you so much, he would not have left you in the first place! You should be happy, I am even  _considering taking_ you. I can show you, what a real  _alpha_ is like," she growled and kissed him. As she pushed her tongue inside, he tried to bite it, but that proved to be a mistake. "Do that again and Pink won't have much left to fuck," she began threatening, holding a knife to his face. She kissed him again for a while, biting down on his lip. She soon got impatient however, since they could be walked in on at any time. She let go of his slightly bleeding lips and ripped open his vest and shirt, buttons flying across the room.

He begged "N-No, please don't! I can give you anything you want- Y-You can get a-an own Pearl! O-Or money!" 

She slapped him across the face to shut him up. She wanted none of that. She didn't  _just_ do this for pleasure in the end. Pink needed to  _pay_ for his treason and the injustice against the Rose Quartzes! She'd ruin his pretty little mate for him... "Just keep silent and  _submit_ ," she growled again. The RQ then started sucking hickeys into his neck and chest, but also biting down. She would mark the omega all over, so Pink couldn't enjoy him any more. Meanwhile she opened his belt and pulled down his trousers, revealing his sex. "Hm, what's this? Ugh, it doesn't matter..." she groaned. She'd make do with what he had to offer. 

~~

"M-My Diamond! Pink Diamond! Q-Quick-" a Sapphire came running to them, a few guards trying to catch up and take her prisoner. She had entered Yellow's private quarters without permission! She came to a halt in front of them, but a guard tackled her. "N-NO! Please, I had a vision!" she shouted, while being dragged of.

Despite being perplexed and angry at the intrusion, Blue let her speak and called off the guards. It seemed to be urgent after all "What is this about?"

"P-Pink Diamond's mate! He- He is being a-assaulted by a Rose Quartz in their private lounge! You have to be quick- it's already happening!" the Sapphire shouted. She had had the vision 15 minutes ago, but had found none of the diamonds to tell them! She had searched everywhere! She had even tried to take on the guard herself, but other RQ's were in on it, it seemed. She could not fight multiple elite guards!

"W-What?! I-" Steven stammered, but quickly collected himself and warped off. Blue thanked the Sapphire for her service and then she and Yellow followed Pink. 

~~

"No! No- s-stop! I don't want this! You'll be shattered!" he screamed with increasing anxiety. He was unable to fight her off, as he was simply too weak. The RQ had undressed her bottom-half by now and was about to force Lars inside of her. 

"Ugh, will you ever shut up? You're ruining the mood. Now- Nngh... It's not that bad. Trust me, this will be better than with the traitor," she moaned a little, anticipating fucking the sweet omega.  Lars was crying impossibly more by now, wishing for this to end. Steven would never take him back after this! 

~~

"Stop this!" Steven burst through the door just at the right moment, before the rape could take place fully. The RQ gasped and jumped down from the teen, intending to flee. The Diamond was quicker however and threw his shield at her, aiming for her gemstone at her chest. She hardly managed to evade it, but jumped to the side just in time. This however made her trip and fall, giving Pink Diamond enough chance to advance further. 

Lars didn't even follow, what was happening. He was just glad, it had stopped. He pulled up his pants in shame and tried to close his shirt, but it had no more buttons. He simply hugged himself then and closed his eyes, trying to hide. He was still sobbing and he felt heartbroken. His alpha had left him alone and had allowed this! And now he was worthless,  _defiled_... He would be disposed of! He did not even open his eyes, when he heard the sound of a thousand shards falling on the floor.

"Lars!" Steven called, after having  _killed_ the intruder. This had been his first kill... But it had been just. The crime was unforgivable! He quickly made his way to the crying form of his mate, intending to comfort him. Blue and Yellow had arrived as well in the meantime, but only stood to the side. When he got no answer, he demanded "Lars, speak to me!  A-Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere-"

Was he alright? What kind of question was that? The zombie opened his eyes and looked at Steven with disappointment and angst. "Y-You left me... I don't even- Please don't k-kill me now! I didn't want this, I promise! S-She attacked me," he sobbed incoherently. 

"Kill you? I would never do that and you won't get punished either; you did nothing wrong! I'm so sorry for leaving you. I will never do it again, I promise! Just please, did she hurt you anywhere?" he inquired again. He was such an idiot. He should not have left him alone. Omegas were so vulnerable and drew in all sorts of evil gems! The omega reluctantly stopped embracing himself and showed Steven the multiple bruises, that littered his body. His mate growled, which made him startle again. "No, I didn't- I am not angry at  _you_. Let me heal you," he quickly comforted. He gave Lars a chaste kiss on the lips, not wanting to scare him further. Afterwards he sat down beside him and held his crying form in his arms, while the other pressed his face into his neck. Lars smelled all wrong again, but that could wait until later.

"Pink..." Blue began carefully and got his attention. "If he slept with her, he isn't a suitable mate for you anymore-" she pointed out and Yellow held her waist in support.

He hissed at them "I don't care! And he didn't anyway."

"White will not be pleased to hear that, brother," Yellow reminded. If it were for her, she would kill Lars now. 

"White  _can go fuck herself_. I'd rather be shattered myself than let my mate be killed for something, he didn't cause. Now,  _leave my court_ ," he growled at them. They looked quite shocked, but understood. Steven was overly protective right now and would likely continue to be like that for a while. White however would  _not_ understand. He pulled at his mate gently "Let's go love. We'll take a nice bath, get you some new clothes and then we'll watch some of your favorite movies, does that sound good? I promise to not leave your side, until you tell me to do otherwise. I will protect you, even if it kills me."

 ~~The next day~~

He didn't leave his Diamond's side for a  _second_. Lars was sitting in the other's lap sideways again, while he reigned and did important political stuff. Pink held his waist with one arm, the other stroked along his thigh soothingly. Despite all that had happened, he felt good in the other's arms. He felt protected, safe and comfy, even if he sometimes tensed up at the appearance of an alpha. The day went by uneventful for the most part, but it soon changed. White's Pearl fazed through the floor and proclaimed "Pink Diamond, my Diamond  _orders_ you to come to our court."

"Okay then. Lars, come," he said and pulled his mate along. He'd have to face her eventually.

"White Diamond requires only  _you_ , Pink Diamond," she smiled, without fail and unmoving. He told her, that was out of the question. "As you wish, but do be wary of the consequences," she reminded  _helpfully_. She fazed through the floor again, while the two mates were bubbled and transported off.

"M-My Diamond?" Lars asked for permission to speak and was allowed to do so with a nod. He went on "I-Is this safe? Won't she get mad?" He had only once seen White and she didn't strike him as kindhearted.

He shrugged "She wants to kill you, anyway. If you die though, I won't stay, Lars.  _I could not take it_." Pink Diamond would be shattered for real, if he did. So they didn't have any more options anyway. Either they died or they found a way not to. They arrived at their destination shortly after, right in front of White's throne. Steven stood, arms crossed. He was supposed to kneel, but he wouldn't give her that satisfaction today. He wouldn't die a  _coward_. He wouldn't die at all! He realistically knew, these rebellious thoughts came from being a freshly mated alpha, but he did not care. He had enough of being scared. Lars regarded him insecurely and followed suit, not bowing or kneeling, either.

"My, my... You two really are something, aren't you?" she stated coolly and squinted at them. "No bow? No kneel? Nothing? Pink, I am disappointed. But it is kind at least, that you have already delivered your failure of a mate to me, so I can dispose of him," she grinned.

"He will  **not** be killed," Steven stated and Lars felt pride for him. They would die soon, but at least they had tried. He only wished, they had not wasted their time here...

His supposed creator laughed hysterically " _Adorable_! You actually think, you have a choice in this! I give you one last cha-"

" **He is not going to be killed**! Who the hell do you think, you are?! You, who can't even mate, without shattering her partners! Like hell you get to decide, what happens to  _my_ mate! I've had enough, White!" he growled and took a wider stance, asserting his dominance.

"Do. Not. Interrupt. Me!" she hissed and stood up, abusing her height to try and scare them. "How  _dare_ you insult me like that?! I created you, you insolent crystal! I can just as easily make you into  _dust_ again!" she shouted, loosing her temper. 

He snorted, provoking her further "Yeah? And what will you tell Homeworld? If I remember correctly, it almost fell apart last time I  _shattered_. My court won't be too happy about this and the other's neither! Are you sure, you want to have another uprising against you?"

"Nonsense! None of that will happen-" she disagreed, keeping her position.

"Hm... Then you don't mind either, that Homeworld will lose one _half_ of it's resources either?" he smirked. Homeworld was so short on resources, they couldn't even colonize right now or produce more soldiers! 

She laughed "One half? Why would you have one half of our resources?" This was silly.

He blinked at her innocently "Oh, let me think... You know, the black markets here and on the colonies  _really_ like my tears for some reason... Oh, and the one on Homeworld goes  _crazy_ for Earth's unliving diamonds. They were all too happy to give me resources and  _lend me some favors_. Have you inspected your vault's security system by the way? I've been told, it is kinda outdated. But don't worry, Blue's and Yellow's weren't better off."

"You didn't! You are bluffing and even if, we can just kill you and take them back!" her breath hitched at Pink Diamond forming a monopoly beneath their noses. 

"But where are the resources?" he wondered. He had a vault on Homeworld, but it had been emptied with the help of a little,  _feline_ companion. Pocket dimensions could be really handy! He unconsciously stroked the small of his mate's back, who was in awe. He'd have to ask Steven, when he had come up with all of this and why. 

She panicked visibly and warped off to her vault probably, only to come back with a mixture of fear and hate in her eyes " What have you done?! Y-You traitor! Th- This will doom our race!" 

He shrugged "Only if you dare to hurt me, my mate or my court ever again. So I suggest leaving us alone, or more of your things will go missing. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

She tried one last thing, before she could be defeated for good "Pink Diamond,  **I order you to tell me, where our resources are and to surrender them to me**!" By all means, it should work.

Nothing happened. " _Pathetic_. Just give up. This will be  _your_ last chance, White! You might be the oldest and most powerful of us, but  _money_ is still stronger," he giggled. 

"I-I..." she stammered, not understanding at all. No gem had ever resisted her attempts at-  _no gem_... Steven wasn't Pink Diamond. He was half Pink Diamond, half human. "H-How? How does this work? None of it makes sense- I can command your mate, so I should be able to command you as well!" she exclaimed.

"When could you ever command him?  _I_ am the only one, that can! Just because he say 'Yes, White Diamond' a lot, doesn't mean he actually is compelled to do it. Right, Lars? What did she even tell you to do?" he turned towards his mate.

He had forgotten to tell him or even  _try_. Even if, he had not been ordered to keep it secret technically. "Oh. She told me to spy a little and inform her, if you'd try to betray them. I-I didn't think, I'd be able to  _withstand_ her honestly, my diamond..." he blushed a little. Now it was obvious however. When Steven ordered him, it was as if someone completely overrode his 'program', so to say. The orders became his own will more or less. That had not been the case with White.

" _Interesting_. White, I've had enough of this. And don't even  _try_ to get Blue and Yellow on your side or I will  _dispose of you_. Just leave me alone and I will leave you alone as well," the younger alpha threatened one last time and they warped off. He had no idea, how to get rid of White in reality. She seemed to have been sufficiently intimidated, however. That's what she got for trying to make him submit. He really had been scared of her for a long while! But once he had fully realized the plan, it had stopped. He was at least equal to her now and he'd abuse this shamelessly. He just had to be careful to keep his monopoly. He felt so much like Tigre Millionaire again...

Once they reached their room, Lars asked a million questions about his plan and all the secrets. "Since when have you been planning that, my diamond?" he began, while he cuddled up to his  _mighty_ alpha on their bed.

"Since I got my Zicron-teacher. She is very  _brilliant_. The plan was mostly her idea, really. She had always been unhappy with White and her superiority, you know? And she only waited for someone high-ranked enough to fulfill her vision. We started the whole enterprise after two weeks of me being here. We were scared  _shitless_ to be found out, but we bribed a few Sapphires to help us and not tell on us. You wouldn't believe, how many people are against WD and how easily they'll agree to overthrowing her, if you are nice enough yourself. Well, then I had to cry a lot to sell the tears and covertly send someone to trade with Earth. Once that was done, we only had to break inside the vaults. Did you know, the kindergarten stretches out below those vaults at times? Very handy..." he giggled. Some might call him a villain, but he saw himself as a sort of Robbin Hood.

Lars had somehow found out how to purr and did so now "And? W-Where are the resources?" He was so happy to have such an intelligent mate. He let one of his hands wander to Steven's shirt and popped open one of the buttons, so he could touch the gem beneath.

"Hm, wouldn't you want to know? I give you a tip: You are the second door," he smiled. Lars looked all sorts of puzzled at first, but then pointed at his hair with wide eyes. " _Good boy_... But you surely understand, that I have to make you shut up about it?" he smiled apologetically, but his omega nodded. He quickly ordered him, to never tell  _anyone_.

"Yes, my Diamond," he said, but this time the order really sank in. 

"So, where are the resources?" Steven teased and Lars was forced to hold his mouth shut with his one free hand. "So very good... Such a good, obedient, little omega for your mighty alpha~" he playfully growled and kissed the other's forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support! The next chapter will be the last chapter, but feel free to leave suggestions, if you have ideas for another chapter or story! It doesn't have to be super fleshed out, don't worry :3  
> (I'm a bit out of ideas honestly. I mean, I wrote 7 stories about this ship o.O I have like three more, but that's it and they aren't even too good. But I might get new ideas, once the hiatus is over!)
> 
> If you want to know: My ideas  
> 1) Mermaid AU: Steven is a human-mermaid-hybrid, he revives Lars and he can live in water, too  
> 2) Lars becomes a Homeworld-spy, has to convince Steven to join it (post-revival)  
> 3) Christmas, domestic fluff: Steven and Lars (+family/gems)spend Christmas together and admit their feelings there (post-revival)
> 
> This doesn't mean though, that those fics will really come to be! Those are only ideas. Feel free to state your opinions on those, too!


	9. Normality

~~Some days later~~

 Lars awoke from his slumber on their shared bed and wondered, why he was so cold. He grunted disapprovingly and looked around. "My Diamond?" he cooed, but no one answered. He sat up and came to the conclusion, Steven had left him alone for some reason. How he had managed to sneak away like that eluded him. He never did this! In his confusion he regarded the clock- it wasn't even their usual time to stand up. Perhaps there had been an emergency? He felt lonely already and disappointed at being abandoned again. The Diamond had promised not to do so! With a frown on his face, he started dressing himself. He could hardly run around naked after all. To his surprise Steven had insisted on him going commando, when they slept.

He wore his now normal pink outfit and even put on a pink bow, he had found to like quite a lot. He made sure Steven wasn't in the bathroom and then exited their bedroom. A guard was standing nearby- a beta. The Diamond had sorted out all the alpha guards of theirs, after what had happened. She bowed to him and he inquired "D-Did you see, where our Diamond went? Is everything alright?"

She nodded "I did and don't worry about it. He will return soon. He said you should have breakfast in the meantime." 

"A-And where did he go?" Lars frowned. The guards weren't usually this dense.

"I am not allowed to tell you," the Amethyst smiled apologetically. Pink had ordered her and it was impossible for her to resist.

Lars became sad at that, as he was obviously not seen as trustworthy enough. He dragged himself to their dining room, where a nice little breakfast awaited him. He had no need for food, but he gladly took it usually. His appetite today however was even below average for him. He had to eat, since his alpha wanted him to, but he still sadly poked at the scrambled eggs with a fork. Steven didn't love him anymore, he was certain. Since the attempted rape, he hadn't even slept with him! The only thing he got were little kisses then and now. He knew why. He had been  _defiled_ and now he wasn't desirable anymore to his mate. He probably was of and mated another omega  _right now_! Tears started rolling down his cheeks for the hundredth time, since he had gotten here. He hated these feelings he had! He felt so worthless every time, Steven didn't give him enough attention. And he was filled with anxiety, once he was left alone with others. Why was his mate doing this to him? It was his own fault probably; he was a failure, a bad omega to his alpha! While sobbing, he had his stupid, but tasty meal. A guard and a maid watched on in conflict, but didn't dare to approach him. They did not want to end up like a few of the RQ's. Pink had shattered multiple of them in his rage... Also, they knew his wailing was for naught.

Once he had finished his breakfast, he went back to their bedroom and lay down on their bed, hugging a pillow. It gave him some comfort at least, as it smelled like his mate. Perhaps Steven would  _never_ return. Perhaps an elaborate plot against them was going on and White had killed him! His sobbing grew more frantic. Even if something like that happened, he could not change it. He was so weak... Or maybe his Diamond fucked a sweet little Pearl right now, because one of those would at least be pure. He shouldn't have mated the hybrid. He was nothing, but a burden to him! 

His negative thoughts continued in this fashion for a while, until a gentle knock could be heard on the door. "Y-Yes...?" he whimpered and sat up, trying his best to wipe the tears away. 

A Pearl entered the room. It was a general servant of their court, nothing special. "Human Lars? Pink Diamond orders you to come to the throne-room," she softly said. 

"W-Why? H-Have I done s-something wrong? Will I be-" he began crying anew in frustration with himself. Perhaps Steven would dispose of him now.

"No, nothing like that. Now come, please," she demanded and tried to calm him down. He did so a little and managed to stop his tears somewhat. He was scared. Steven never explicitly ordered him to go anywhere. This couldn't be good. 

He went through a few rooms and hallways decorated in pink, approaching the large door of his destination. He shyly opened it and went inside, still expecting to be scolded. Steven sat on his throne, which wasn't unusual, but the room was rather empty. His breath hitched uncomfortably- would he be executed? Homeworld didn't make public executions, so it must have been. But why had Steven not done this earlier then? He stepped closer to the throne and then knelt down after bowing, as he had been officially summoned. He was shaking all over. "Hello, Lars. Do you know, what day it is?" Pink Diamond cooed and didn't seem angry at all to his surprise.

What day it was? Homeworld didn't have the same system of a calendar like Earth did. The days were longer and they didn't really have things like weeks per se, so he didn't even try to keep track of it. He admitted to his shame "N-No, my Diamond." He was such an idiot. 

Steven was honestly a little surprised, as he had thought he knew. This would have explained the other's weird behavior as well. But now he guessed, it only came from being insecure and left alone again. He had hated to do that, but it had been necessary. He giggled, as the secret guests behind Lars barely managed to contain themselves. They had hidden next to the door, so Lars wouldn't see. "Well, that's really unfortunate! Let me give you a tip : It's July. What special day is there in July?" he teased.

"...S-Special day? I don't... I don't know, my Diamond!" the zombie became frustrated again and felt dumb. 

Steven wasn't that cruel, so he revealed it "Oh Lars... It's your  _birthday_!" He laughed at him slightly, but not to mock him. 

He blinked a few times "R-Really?" He had totally forgotten it. It wasn't that important anyway. Omegas lived to serve their mates and so they themselves didn't matter...

"Yes! Now, if you would be so kind, as to stand up and turn around..." Steven purred and Lars cocked his head. He had to follow, what his alpha said however and did so. 

"Happy Birthday!" was shouted at him then, which made him slightly startle. How had they come here and why had he not seen them? There were his parents, Greg, Connie, Sadie and the core members of the Crystal Gems- Garnet had unfused however. Cross-fusion was forbidden after all. He guessed the other rebels were here incognito and no one knew, who they were. 

He stood there pretty unsure of himself. What was he supposed to do now? The others came closer and wanted to hug him, but he cringed away at first. "U-Uh..." he could only make and he stepped backwards, closer to his mate.

His family and friends looked kind of confused at that, but Steven quickly rescued him "He's just a little shy, that's all. Since we are so freshly mated, he doesn't deal well with other people touching him." He then continued to stand up and come closer, holding his mate's waist in support. Lars immediately melted into the touch and apologized quietly. He knew realistically the others posed no danger, but still...

Connie chirped "It's alright! We should have known- but we are just  _so_ excited to be here! You have to tell us  _everything_!" They had been extremely surprised, when a messenger from Homeworld had given them invitations for Homeworld. They had even sadly assumed, it would be a trap. Garnet had however inspected the futures and had assured them of the opposite. 

Pink giggled, combing through his pinkish locks once "Trust me, we're happy to have you here as well! Now, let's go somewhere else, where we can sit down." He warped them to a sort of garden he had had made. It rested on top of his palace and had plants from Earth mainly. One could see most of Homeworld from up there! It was a circular platform with a grand glass table in the middle. On there were already lots of presents. Pink sat down at one end of the table and had his omega sit on his lap. The table was not made for humans, so the other chairs were very tall. It was kind of hard for the others to climb onto them, but they managed.

Martha exclaimed in awe "Who are all these presents from? Have you made so many friends here, sweetie?" Lars had never had any grand birthday-parties. It had mostly only been him and Sadie, so Mrs. Barriga was very proud of this.

Lars didn't know himself and shrugged, but Pink explained "Many gems think that if they bribe my mate a little, they will be in my favor afterwards. They won't, but they don't have to know that~ But there are also presents from my sisters." Birthdays, or at least something similar, were also celebrated on Homeworld. It was only polite for the Diamonds to gift each other and their mates something.

Sadie put her present onto the pile as well, which paled in comparison. Some of those boxes could have fit an entire human! She was curious however and inquired "Will you open them all now?" 

Lars waited for his mate's response and looked at him. The Diamond nodded in approval, so he agreed as well. As the table was too tall, Pink gave him one present after the other. Most contained dubious amounts of jewelry. Only problem was, they contained shards of gemstones and Lars seriously wondered, if they had been alive at some point. He asked his Diamond, why he got so many of them. "Oh. It's a sign of...  _loyalty_ , I suppose. They want to show you, that they are able to protect you," he explained. Most gems of his court went  _crazy_ for Lars. They loved him more or less, as many of them seemed to relate to him somehow. He was a kind of celebrity by now. Lars inquired then, if those were shards of shattered gems. He inspected them and said "Mostly. Those gifts probably come from guards and soldiers, who killed them themselves. Don't worry though. If you don't like it, you don't have to wear it." It was kind of dark, he knew. It was something, feral humans from a few thousand years would have done. The message of it was a good one though. 

"I-I'd rather not, my Diamond," he admitted and gave him the offending, but pretty jewelry. The other gifts mainly consisted of pretty and expensive clothing. Some contained  _oils_ , which freaked Lars out. One of the gifts was rather small, but the packaging was very costly. He tried to read the tag on it, stating who it was from. It was in gem however.

"Oh! Those are Yellow and Blue Diamond," Steven noted. He took a sip of his drink, something akin to wine. He was still underage, but alcohol hardly affected him. Lars opened the package.

It contained some sort of small vial with a clear liquid and a letter. He opened it and read it. It said "Something for you and your Diamond. Use in private, rub it on you and have fun~" He looked at his mate in confusion and opened the vial to smell at it. It smelled far to sweet for it to be something natural. He guessed it was some sort of oil again.

"W-What have you got t-there, love? S-Smells kind of  _good_..." Steven suddenly began purring and gripped his waist tighter. 

"I-I don't know, my Diamond-" he began saying.

Pearl quickly squeaked and warned him "Close it!" He looked like a deer in headlights and did so, while his Diamond became  _very_ interested. He could tell by a certain bulge pressing into him, which was luckily hidden from the others. Still, the alpha kept purring loudly and nosing at his hair. He seriously frowned and asked Pearl to tell him, what it was. She blushed a little and became nervous "I-It's... It's a sort of aphrodisiac, which works on Diamonds p-pretty well. So for our sanity, don't use it  _here_." She carefully avoided saying, why she knew, what it was. She  _might_ have tried to woo the old Pink with it...

Lars blushed a deep shade of pink and quietly put the vial in his coat's pockets- this would be  _fun_ indeed. While Steven still cuddled him like an oversized cat and discreetly rubbed a thumb over his crotch, he continued unpacking gifts. His parents meanwhile didn't know, how to feel about this.  The next ones were from his friends and family. His parents had gotten him a pink, diamond-shaped plushy at which he snorted. Sadie and Connie had bought him movies together. The Crystal Gems meanwhile had gotten him weapons. Steven let go of his poor mate them, who was already half-hard himself by now. "Thanks guys, but Lars cannot carry any weapons, you  _should_ know that," he reminded.

Amethyst intervened "Yeah, but no one has to know! If you don't tell anyone, he can protect you and himself!" They had thought, it would be good.

He growled however, thinking they attacked his pride "I can protect  _my omega_ pretty well myself, thank you very much." He might have almost failed once, but it would never happen again. Pear awkwardly laughed then and told him, it had been  _joke_. The alpha kept on growling, although it was barely audible. He leaned back again and rubbed off his mate through his pants again, the latter fighting hard to not show it. While being slowly fucked a little, he was given the next gift. It was from White and he got scared it contained a bomb. It was quite small as well... He opened the package and in it was a small, padded box in black. He opened it and he gasped. Not just because of shock, but because he had came in his pants like a teen- well, he was one. Steven chuckled lowly behind him at this, but immediately stopped upon seeing the contents of the box. 

"A-A Pearl?!" the zombie squeaked. This was a great honor, but he didn't like the prospect of owning someone. Nevertheless, he took the small gem in his hands and it revealed a note below it. He took the piece of paper and read it aloud this time "See this as an apology and a _plea_ to keep our peace. I made her  _just for yo u_, so take good care of her. She might be a little confused, as she has never formed before." He then concernedly looked at his alpha "U-Uh.. S-Should I keep her o-or do you...?" he implied, he wouldn't be allowed to have one by his Diamond and offered him the gemstone. The other gems watched on in awe at his utter obedience. Getting a Pearl was not like buying a car. It was more akin to winning the lottery and he just wanted to give it away.

The Diamond shook his head and made Lars close his hands over the stone. "No. If you want to keep her, do so. We'll have to  _ensure_ she is loyal to  _you_ however and not spying for White, once she forms. I hope she doesn't think, she'll get her stuff back like that..." he lowly murmured then, so only Lars would hear. It wasn't official and public of course, that he had stolen from the others. Well, Blue and Yellow didn't even know yet and they never would. They had no reason to check their vaults and White wouldn't admit to her failure. Also, he'd gladly give them their resources back, if they swore allegiance to him and not White.

With all the presents opened, a few maids came and brought food. It was more of a feast than anything else. The humans watched on in awe; not even the Barrigas had ever seen such brilliant things. Everyone greedily shoveled some on their plates, even the rebels. Steven and Lars shared one more or less. The zombie wasn't even that hungry and simply sat there. His mate had not told him, what to do next. Steven's little problem had died down as well. His family and friends happily chatted, but he made no effort to converse, too. He wasn't allowed to anyway, as he would need to ask for permission first. Also, he only wanted to be held and protected right now and didn't possess the need to socialize with others. Pink didn't seem all too happy he didn't try the different meals. Instead of asking him to eat something, he put some birthday-cake on his own fork and force-fed him a little. Being an omega, he gladly obliged of course and took, what was offered. He was certainly happy the others were there, but being with his mate was just better. Steven soon got more food for the two of them, including broccoli.  _Lars hated broccoli_. Still, when the fork was held in front of him, he ate it without resistance.

"Laramie!" Dante gasped "S-Since when do you eat that stuff?" He had managed to not comment on the whole force-feeding and lap-sitting, but this was enough! Who was this, and what had happened to his son? Lars wan't into cuddling and being quiet, either. His gasping also attracted the attention of other guests.

He looked at his Diamond first off, but he nodded and let him speak. "I don't know. S-Since my Diamond gave it to me, it must be good," he tried to play it down.

Mr. Barriga wasn't happy with that answer and called him out on it "Son, if you still don't like it, why don't you tell him? W-Why does he feed you at all?"

Lars felt the arm around him tighten and a low, dangerous rumble came from his alpha. He quickly tried to prevent his dad from provoking his mate further "D-Dad...It doesn't matter, what I want. It only matters, what my alpha does. If he wants to feed me, I'll c-comply." Pleased with the answer, the rumble became a purr and his cheek was kissed. 

His mom frowned a little. "Sweetie, that isn't very  _healthy_ , you know? I'm sure Steven won't mind you saying something against it. I-I mean, you aren't his  _slave_..." she insecurely looked around and searched for support from the others.

The former commander tried to answer, but a large hand in front to his mouth prevented it. Instead, Steven hissed "Don't worry, Mrs. Barriga. I know perfectly well, what _my_ mate needs and wants! And please, do call me by my proper name." He hated others interfering in his relationship. Of course he had wanted Lars to voice his own opinion, but not like this. He was still riled up by the assault on his mate, which made him all the more dominant and possessive. No one would tell them, how to live!

"Don't talk to my wife like that! And how dare you make him shut up? I thought you were a proper young man for our son. N-Not this! Let my son have his own will!" Dante became aggressive too and stood up in an attempt to get his point across. He would not allow Steven to do this! Lars was his only kid and his whole pride- no one should dare treat him like that!

Pink Diamond was enraged and stood up as well, making Lars fall down on the grass with a squeak. He towered over everyone else and slammed both hands onto the table, which was luckily diamond-proof. Still, it became dead silent afterwards. "Do you even know, who I am?! If I wanted to I could destroy your home with the snap of my fingers! And you dare to insult me,  _a Diamond_ , in my palace?! Lars is happy the way he is and I know best, how to care for him! I don't need your 'helpful' input!" he shouted at the tiny human.

Surprisingly, Dante stood his ground as well. He would  _die_ for his child, if he had to. Lars meant everything to him! "Don't be so high and mighty! If I remember correctly, you still have a superior! Now, treat my son better or we'll take him back to Earth!" he shouted back, Pearl and the other gems frantically trying to make him stop. Provoking a freshly mated  _Diamond_ -alpha was the worst thing, one could do! He'd squish them all, if he didn't stop. 

Lars regained his composure however and quickly hugged his mate. He wouldn't allow this to happen! If he didn't stop him, his mate would kill his dad! He was submissive and good omega, but this was going to far. "M-My Diamond, please stop!" he wailed, but was pushed away angrily, which made him stumble and fall. 

"Lars,  _shut up_!" he shouted at him and then continued screaming at Dante. The zombie's eyes got wide. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't give up! He had been ordered to keep silent however... But how could he, when Steven was going to hurt his family and  _him_ with that? He ignored the command, disobeying his Diamond for the first time. Technically, he didn't even disobey. The hybrid had allowed him to do this, if he hurt him! 

He went towards his  _stupid_ mate again, who had taken out his shield in the meantime and wanted to transform Dante into mush. Lars however had other ideas and threw himself at his mate's back, distracting him enough to stop this from happening. It didn't go as planned however and Pink snapped. He didn't care, _who_ attacked him just then- they would  _pay_! He pried off the aggressor and threw them away, into the nearest bush. As the garden was on top of his palace however, it almost led to Lars falling to  _his certain death_. He was lucky enough to land on another roof a little further below. It still were a few meters however and he was sure something had made a cracking sound. His head spun and he felt disoriented, not knowing what was going on. He heard someone shout his name and tried to move, but it only caused him immense pain and had him faint for a short while. 

 

When he awoke, he lay in the arms of someone warm and familiar, so he happily nuzzled more into the person. Said soft person sobbed however, which upset him as well and he looked up to see. He was held by his Diamond and they were on top of the palace again. "I'm s-so sorry... I didn't know it was you, I promise! I-I should- I should have stopped!" Steven sobbed into his hair. Well, at least he wasn't all murderous and stuff anymore. Lars purred to comfort the other and hugged him back, signaling he was alright now. The Diamond didn't seem to notice much, though. 

"My Diamond?" he whispered and Steven finally looked up at him, eyes swollen. 

"Lars! A-Are you alright?" he quickly asked inspected his mate. He looked fine and his assumption was confirmed. His alpha still kept on crying, ashamed of what he had done. "I'm s-sorry... I just got so angry and I completely overreacted! I l-lost control..." he tried to explain. 

Just now the zombie realized, all their guests were standing around them in worry. He sighed and wiped away the tears, being mindful of the damaged eye. "My Diamond, it's alright. I know it's hard for you, when someone insults you," he assured him. If Lars had so many problems with being clingy and submissive, Steven was bound to have some anger-issues. Steven hugged his lithe from tighter at this, being happy to have him back and safe.

Mr. Barriga was not so glad however and stated to everybody's dismay "This is  _not_ over Universe! You almost  _killed_ our son! He can't stay here, he has to come with us back home!" All of them feared, Steven would snap again.

This time it was Lars, who snapped instead "Dad, for the love of stars,  _shut up_! Have you understood nothing, we told you? You provoked my Diamond, that's the only reason this happened and you're doing it again! He just is overly p-protective and dominant right now! It will die down sooner or later, but you are only making it worse! And this doesn't help me either! If you separate us, it will only  _destroy_ me! I-I can't be ten minutes without him, before I start crying! So, leave us  _be_!" His Diamond became very proud of him and kissed his sweet neck. He finally had  _his_ Lars back! The one, that could stand up for himself and had an opinion! Perhaps he'd get more normal now as well...

Dante grunted in disapproval and wanted to say more, but Martha prevented it. As Pink Diamond and Lars made no attempt to stand up, the others sat on the grass as well and they talked a little, getting the stress out of their system. All in all, the mood became pleasant again and Steven actually opened up more, allowing more questions. This birthday wasn't perfect, but very nice nevertheless.

~~In the evening~~

Lars was gently laid down onto the bed, making him giggle. Everyone had gone home and now the fun part could begin. Since it was his birthday, Steven had promised to be nice to him for once and take care of him. Also, he still had a birthday-present, he had been told. The Diamond disposed of his own coat and then crawled onto the bed and over him. He began unbuttoning his coat and shirt, revealing his pink flesh. He then discarded of his clothing, but not before getting the fun vial out of the coat. "Oh... I thought this was supposed to be good for me, my Diamond?" Lars pouted. If Steven put that stuff on him, he would loose his mind and ravage him, probably hurting him in the process.

"You think, there are only things like that for Diamonds?" Steven cooed and opened his nightstand, taking out a similar vial. He had not planned to drug both of them, but this was a welcomed surprise. He saw Lars grin in anticipation and kissed his soft lips. The mouth eagerly opened up for him, inviting his tongue inside. He more or less fucked the other's mouth for a while, while pinching his erect nipples and making him moan softly. He let go of the sinful mouth however and wandered lower, kissing along his neck and chest. The Diamond then sucked and bit into the nipples, making his omega buck up into him. "Pretty demanding, hm?" he whispered, reminding the other of his place. He proceeded to take one of the vials, the one he had gotten, and held it in front of the zombie's lips. He demanded "Drink it~" Lars trusted his alpha, that this would be more pleasurable than the last drug and drank. Once the bottle was empty, Steven got more fun things. 

"W-What are those for? I won't move much, anyway..." the omega wondered upon seeing ropes made of black silk. Being an omega made him instinctively be still for the most part, so his alpha wouldn't hurt him too much. 

"You'll see once that juice kicks in," Steven predicted and took both of his hands, tying them to the bed's headboard. Lars could't lie, it excited him quite a lot. His breathing only seemed to quicken, when his pants were slowly pulled down, freeing his erection. He didn't touch it just yet though, but got something else. Another piece of black silk, but it clearly was a necklace. Without saying anything, it was put around his neck and tied into a bow at the back of his throat, sitting rather tight. Not even one finger could have fit beneath it. "Happy birthday, love..." Steven cooed and kissed the plain collar.

"What is that?" he asked in confusion. It couldn't  _just_ be some jewelry; it was far too boring for for his birthday.

Steven stroked over it and purred "A little  _toy_ , it's quite popular for omegas here. Besides showing everyone, how big of a  _slut_ you are for me, it also has a more practical function." He then proceeded to pull at it from behind, cutting of his air flow and making him almost come for some reason, his vision going white. "Nice, isn't it? Just imagine the fun, we'll have... It would be quite interesting to pull at it in public, don't you think?" he growled. The necklace itself was nothing special, it only abused a somewhat natural reflex of omegas. He was very glad, Lars had that one too or his present would have been shitty. He added  "By the way, you are not allowed to pull at it yourself or take it of." 

He wondered however "W-Won't you put that oil on me as well?" It was still standing there, so he must have intended to use it. Why not now?

"Not now. I want to do something else first," he licked his lips and smiled. He threw the trousers into the nearest corner and spread the smooth legs apart a little, making his mate more vulnerable. The former commander meanwhile slowly felt getting more horny and every touch felt more intense than it should. As he had tried to analyze this further, he had not paid attention to what his mate was doing and nearly choked, pulling at his restraints a little. 

"P-Pink...!" he moaned heavily and bucked up a little. His alpha had taken his cock into his mouth, sucking it gently and bobbing his head up and down. Once he tried to buck more, his Diamond began growling and pushed him down with one hand. He didn't know, what was going on- he usually would never move around so much... Lars had no chance at containing himself however and the use of the restraints became apparent. He wished he could touch his mate so much right now. "P-Please,  _more_ ~" he began whining. Stars, he was such a bad omega. He blamed it on the drug he had been given. He almost feared he had gone to far, when Steven let go of his dick and wanted to apologize. The other only spread his legs more however and pulled him up a little, eating him out and jerking him off. It was really something to have a warm, wet tongue invade his hole. He pressed back into it greedily, thrusting into it. Far too soon, he whined "My Diamond, I'm going to-," but Steven didn't stop and instead doubled his efforts. He came with a shout, while the Diamond ate his hole out more. When he was completely spend, Steven proceeded to lick his seed away from his dick and stomach.

"Enjoying yourself?" he was asked and he agreed breathlessly. He thought however, this would be it. He had came, so it must have been. He was  _so_ wrong. He still felt horny and was hot all over, his body begging for more. A cold liquid was then poured over him and rubbed into his stomach and his dick. Afterwards Steven emptied the rest of the vial to coat his finger and fuck Lars with it. The effect hit the hybrid more or less instantly, making him impossibly harder. His pupils were blown wide and he wanted nothing else than to pound into the other. He used his last remaining control however to prepare his mate a little. After he had had injured him so much the last time, he had also shapeshifted himself to be slightly smaller. He had at least some sympathy for his omega.

Lars was groaning and begging for more, being already hard again. The drug must have increased his stamina, but also pleasure. He sweetly mewled, while he met the thrusts of the, now two, fingers inside of him. They pulled out far too soon and another toy came into play. Steven somehow managed to get it, despite being quite dazed. It was a black cock-ring, which he slipped onto his little omega. This was his birthday after all! He lubed himself up and then pressed into his mate, while jerking him off. It still seemed to hurt his mate somewhat, but the drug had him plead for more anyway. Steven didn't have the patience to wait for him to adjust and began aggressively thrusting into him right away. The smell of his mate had only intensified with the aphrodisiac and spurred him on more. He groaned and gripped at the other's ass painfully "Nngh~ enjoy being fucked  _raw_ by your alpha?" 

"Y-Yes!" Lars screamed and writhed against his bindings. He was so close again and would surely come soon...

Steven seemed to know this and evilly pulled against his pretty collar again. He didn't let go so fast however, having the other gasp for air and come desperately. The Diamond chuckled, when the wriggling got way stronger for a few seconds and the died down. He let go shortly, before his mate would fall unconscious and fucked him a little softer, so he would last longer himself. The zombie's mouth was gaping open, taking in hurried and deep breaths, he drooled a little. Instead of giving him time to recover, Steven sealed their lips and made out with him, preventing him breathing freely. The omega trashed around cutely and sobbed, as he began hyperventilating. The Diamond growled and let go, instead he bit into his neck painfully and left a mark. He thrust into his mate more strongly again and jerked him off, chuckling "You're so adorable, when you panic...Why are you even worrying? Your alpha knows best; you only need to breathe, when I allow you to~ Say it, sweetie."

He repeated the tantrum dreamily " _Alpha knows best_." He was close to fainting, his vision blurry. When Steven cut off his breathing again after some time, more tears soaked the bed-sheets beneath him and he bucked up in vain. Still, he knew deep inside it would be fine. His alpha would care for him and not let him suffocate. What he didn't expect however was to fall unconscious and black-out for a while. But it surely would be fine, despite it feeling very familiar and like  _dying_. The Diamond kept on fucking his unconscious mate, letting him breath again. He awoke soon enough and moaned right away, still being penetrated. Soon his alpha filled him up however, cum seeping out of him. He had not came yet though, despite his mate pulling out. "M-My Diamond...  _Please_ -" he begged and searched friction, his breathing still coming out uneven. Suddenly his vision went away again, but not from fainting. Steven had blindfolded him. Now he could only hear someone walking around and then coming onto the bed again. Something cold and inanimate pressed into his loose hole, pressing in and going in for a while. After a certain length was already inside of him, it became wider. Some kind of knot was pushed into him, keeping the device, where it belonged. "What is that?!" he asked in fear. He had never done something this kinky before...

"Something to keep you busy, while I am away," the cruel emperor declared and activated the vibrator. It was perfectly messaging his prostate, making him helplessly sob from over-stimulation. He thought Steven was bluffing, but heard the sound of someone dressing and then the door closing. "P-Pink!" he called to no avail. He soon enough came again however with a shout, sullying his own stomach again. The artificial dick inside of him kept on buzzing though and as the drug helped him along, he hardened again. How long could this go on for? Steven couldn't actually be serious about this, could he? This was torture! Trying his best, he trashed against the ropes, but they didn't budge. He suddenly made a squeak, as the device wriggled around inside of him. It apparently possessed a few, unknown functions. One of those he found out later, shortly before release. It began buzzing more violently, which already pushed him too far. That wasn't all however, as warm liquid gushed into him steadily. He came again, which proved to be too much, as he passed out for quite some time.

"Look at you~ Round belly with all of that come inside you... You almost look, as if you are pregnant," his mate's voice pulled him out of the dark at some point, rubbing over his stomach. He moaned weakly, as his overused cock was slowly stroked. "Do you enjoy this? Being  _bred_ so much, you almost burst? I could let this go on for a few more hours..." he cooed and licked along the length of his prick. 

"P-Please no more," he begged repeatedly, tears streaming down his face. He was filled far too much, but the knot on the dildo kept it all in. It was still steadily vibrating right now.

Steven  _comfortingly_ whispered "Come for me one last time." He did as commanded, praying it would stop. Cumming physically  _hurt_ by now. The horrible device was turned of and pulled out, making him sigh in thankfulness. His mate also untied him and got the blindfold of, before kissing his forehead apologetically. "You've done so good; such a  _good boy_ for me~," he praised him, before picking him up bridal style. They had to clean him, since the aphrodisiac still clang to him and Steven already got excited again. He take care of that himself however, his mate couldn't take it any more. Once in the big bathtub of their bathroom, Lars sat in between his legs and almost dosed off, while the Diamond washed him. "And? Did you like your birthday?" he wondered, cleaning the other's privates carefully.

"Y-Yes, if I ignore your attempted murder of my dad and  _me_ , it was," he weakly giggled and relaxed at having his alpha close and caring for him. 

"Sorry again... But I think, it will get better now. You aren't as deeply  _devotional and submissive_ anymore, either," the Diamond noted. 

He nodded and chuckled lightly, as Steven washed his sides, tickling him. "Yeah... Perhaps things will go back to normal soon. At least if White doesn't try anything, my Diamond," he pondered.

"She won't, don't worry," he growled.

"Alpha knows best, hm?" the omega giggled and his thigh was slapped a little. It really should go back to normality again. Steven would reign, while Lars cared for his needs. Perhaps they'd colonize new planets with their resources or do something else with it. Their main goal had been reached however. Earth had been saved and they were happily together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic! Perhaps I will leave this fandom for a fic or two, though. I have ideas for other things as well... I don't know yet.


End file.
